Juntos pelo Acaso
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: Sasuke pulou do banco caindo sobre a janelinha, podia ouvir os barulhos da garota se levantando. "Obrigado mesmo, você me ajudou muito. Tenho que ir." "Espera! Mas eu nem sei o seu... nome" Ela já se fora. "Quem poderia imaginar que eu o reencontraria dez anos depois no meio de uma importante investigação do FBI?"
1. Confissões de uma psicopata

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 01 – **Confissões de uma psicopata**

**_Centro de Konoha, igreja principal 18:33_**

_Cara, por que freiras tem que ser tão gostosas? – Sasuke Uchiha rolou os olhos bufando pela vigésima vez enquanto os amigos se amontoavam um em cima do outro para tentar espionar as novas freiras que haviam acabado de chegar do convento trocarem de roupa. Não que Sasuke não gostasse de mulheres (ao contrário do que seus amigos alegavam), mas ele tinha certeza de que alguma coisa ia dar errado. Sempre dava.

Normalmente era por causa de alguma mancada de Naruto ou o cachorro de Kiba, as vezes era puro azar. Naquele caso, se as coisas dessem errado, haveriam um bando de freiras universitárias furiosas atrás deles. E se ele fosse perseguido de novo por freiras seu pai ia mandá-lo para um colégio interno só de garotos concerteza. Isso fez o moreno se lembrar do motivo de estar ali colaborando com a idéia idiota dos amigos: não queria voltar pra casa e encontrar o pai com a nova madrasta.

_Sasuke deixa de ser gay! – Naruto sussurrou. – Vem cá ver! – Sasuke o ignorou. Alguém tinha que vigiar o corredor, e já que ele era o único daquele grupo que não quebrava o pescoço por causa de belas pernas decidiu assumir a tarefa. Não que a madre tivesse belas pernas, as pernas daquela mulher pareciam um conjunto de mini pneus cabeludos cheio de furos. Sasuke se arrepiou ao pensar nisso.

Passos começaram a ecoar do fim do corredor a sombra de duas pessoas surgiram.

_Merda. – O Uchiha se virou para os amigos. – Ei! Tem alguém vindo! Vamos! Ei tão me ouvindo?

_Deixa de ser chato cara... – Kiba abanou a mão ainda olhando pela fresta da porta.

_Que se dane. – Os padres agora estavam muito perto. Sasuke olhou para os lados procurando onde se esconder, viu a cabine de confissões dos padres e sem pensar duas vezes se atirou dentro de uma. O garoto sorriu triunfante por ter conseguido.

_Padre? O senhor já voltou? – E o sorriso do moreno se desfez instantaneamente no momento em que ouviu uma voz feminina do outro lado. Quase pensou que havia sido descoberto, mas não. A cortina que dividia o confessionário era grossa, e não dava para ver o rosto da pessoa do outro lado, mas pela voz, Sasuke podia deduzir que era uma garota com a sua idade provavelmente.

Ele tossiu. – Hã, sim... minha... filha... – Tentou imitar a voz do único padre que conhecia e que já o expulsara da igreja uma vez. A garota ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_Pensei que demoraria mais um pouco. Tudo bem. – Sasuke sorriu. Ela não havia notado pelo menos. Abriu devagar a porta da cabine e viu a Madre e o Padre da igreja brigando com seus amigos encolhidos no corredor enquanto as freiras universitárias gostosas tentavam atacá-los, Sasuke quase riu. Fechou de novo a porta vendo que estava preso, e voltou a atenção para a garota do outro lado da cortina. – Então, o que o senhor acha que eu devo fazer?

_Hum... – O Uchiha franziu o cenho. – Eu... Eu esqueci de tomar... um remédio... hoje... e estou com diarréia... – _que merda eu estou dizendo? _– e tenho _Alzheimer_... o que você estava falando mesmo?

Silêncio. Por um segundo de pânico Sasuke pensou que a garota empurraria a cortina e o desmascararia para a Madre e o Padre atrás de si. Mas um minuto depois, ouviu a garota suspirar.

_Tá legal. Meu pai chegou em casa e pegou minha mãe com outro e acabou matando os dois, agora ele foi preso por homicídio e minha tia que eu odeio esta tentando a minha guarda, e eu estou pensando em matá-la durante a noite. O que acha que eu devo fazer?

O garoto ficou branco. Estar se passando por um padre dentro de uma igreja e ainda estar ouvindo as confissões alheias das pessoas já era ruim, estar lá por que os amigos estavam espionando freiras trocarem de roupa era ainda pior. Mas ouvir os relatos de uma possível psicopata louca assassina de tias? Isso era loucura! O moreno se perguntou que tipo de pessoas andavam freqüentando aquela igreja ultimamente, daqui a pouco ia aparecer um estripador ali!

Sasuke estava suando, tentando pensar em algo pra dizer ou uma maneira de sair logo dali antes de ser atacado por uma adolescente que sofre que problemas comportamentais quando ouviu uma risada, não uma risada, mas uma gargalhada vindo da garota do outro lado da cortina.

_Eu estava brincando! – Ela riu. – Tá na cara que você não é nenhum padre, o que faz ai?

O garoto tinha que se lembrar que ele estava dentro de uma igreja e já havia cometido pecados demais fora dela, por isso, não falaria todos os palavrões que andou pensando naquele momento para xingar aquela garota.

_Tudo bem, mas só se prometer jamais confessar isso pra ninguém. – Ela riu.

_Prometo.

_Estou me escondendo do padre por que meus amigos estavam espionando as novas freiras trocarem de roupa.

A garota ficou em silêncio por quase meio minuto. – As novas freiras... Fala das universitárias? – Sasuke assentiu, mas depois percebeu que ela não podia ver seu rosto e respondeu que sim. – Elas são mesmo gostosas.

_Que?

_As freiras, eu as vi chegando mais cedo quando vim ajudar uma amiga. A loira peituda alta é a mais quente! – Sasuke franziu o cenho. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo? De novo, a risada da garota tirou ele dos seus pensamentos. – Você é um cara bem sério hein? De novo... Eu estava brincando. Tenho essa mania quando estou com problemas. Faço piada com tudo.

_Você não deve ser o tipo de garota que se confessa com freqüência né?

Ela riu. – Não. Mas minha mãe insistiu. Ela disse que o padre podia me ajudar, mas ele saiu a mais de vinte minutos pra tomar algum remédio e até agora não foi de grande ajuda.

_Vai ver ele também tem _Alzheimer_. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar, qual o seu problema?

_Tem certeza de que quer ouvir sobre meu plano para matar minha tia?

Foi a vez do moreno rir. – Tenho. Pode falar.

_Bom, meu pai morreu há dois anos. – Sasuke pensou em dizer sinto muito, mas ele sabia muito bem que palavras como essa nunca transmitiriam de verdade o sentimento de pêsames, decidiu ficar quieto então. – Desde então, minha mãe virou uma pessoa diferente, ela sofreu muito. E aos poucos, acho que nós duas estávamos nos acostumando com a idéia, ate ela viajar pra Boston há uns quatro meses pra uma conferencia medicinal. Quando ela voltou, ela era, a mulher de sempre, digo igual a quando meu pai estava vivo...

_Ela achou outro cara. – Sasuke não precisava perguntar. Já vira aquilo acontecer muitas vezes, sabia como era.

_É. Um tal de Derek... Eu nunca o vi pessoalmente, quando minha mãe voltou, veio falando que tinha a proposta de um novo emprego e uma nova vida e de repente tudo mudou. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Sabe... Em menos de três meses, ela decidiu que vamos nos mudar para o outro lado do mundo, pra morar com o novo amor da vida dela.

_E você não quer ir.

_É claro que não. Eu nem conheço o cara e já vou morar com ele e ter que chamá-lo de "padrasto", além disso vou ganhar uma irmã e ter que começar tudo do zero num lugar que eu nem conheço.

_O lance com a tia seria mais simples. – Ela deu uma risada, Sasuke se ajeitou melhor no banquinho da cabine e apoiou os cotovelos na janela. – Mas sabe... Eu acho, que você deveria ir, deveria dar uma chance ao Derek. Se ele faz sua mãe tão feliz assim, não deve ser um padrasto mal.

Do outro lado da cabine a garota ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Sasuke tinha a sensação de que ela também estava apoiada na janela assim como ele. E se por um acaso ele arrancassem a cortina, estariam um bem de frente para o outro. A idéia lhe soou tentadora, mas preferiu se concentrar na conversa, aquela altura já tinha esquecido os amigos do lado de fora e a ordem do pai de voltar pra casa antes da sete para o jantar, só queria ficar ali conversando com aquela garota.

_É. Eu sei, ver ela tão feliz depois de tanto tempo é bom. Eu só to com medo... Medo de não corresponder as expectativas deles eu acho.

_Acredite, não tem que ficar com medo. Só o fato de você estar colocando a felicidade da sua mãe na frente já mostra que você se importa o suficiente, eles é que devem estar nervosos com a sua expectativa. – Sentiu a menina se mover do seu lado da cabine e ficou se perguntando qual seria a expressão dela naquele momento.

_Sabe, você é um bom conselheiro. – Ela voltou ao bom humor de antes. – Me ajudou muito, mais do que o padre com _Alzheimer_.

Sasuke sorriu, mas aos poucos o sorriso foi sumindo. – Experiência própria.

Ele não notou que havia colocado um tom amargo na voz até falar. Por um momento deixou as lembranças das brigas em casa e de toda a confusão com o pai invadir sua cabeça, tinha vindo ali para fugir disso, não o contrario.

_O que aconteceu com você?

Se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse perguntado isso, provavelmente teria recebido uma reposta muito pouco educada de Sasuke, ele não conversava sobre a relação com o pai com ninguém, mal falava algo com Naruto as vezes e o garoto era seu melhor amigo desde os seis anos! Mesmo assim, se pensasse bem, aquela garota psicopata havia derramado grande parte da sua vida para ele sem nem hesitar, ela falara sobre tudo e realmente demonstrava estar prestando atenção nas palavras dele. Se ela havia confiado a escolha, que provavelmente mudaria sua vida dali em diante a ele, ele podia contar um pouco dos problemas para ela.

_No meu caso, quem morreu foi minha mãe. – Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio. – Há seis anos. Desde então meu pai já se divorciou duas vezes e esta com a terceira agora.

_Ele sabe que pode namorar sem ter que casar? – O moreno quase tossiu. Estava bravo pensando no pai e na madrasta irritante de voz fina e nariz com mais plástico do que o _Michael Jackson_, não esperava pelo comentário da garota.

_Parece que não. – Respondeu. – O que me irrita é que ele sabe que só amou uma mulher na vida, minha mãe, mas depois que ela morreu ele vive com outras mulheres, se divorcia mais do um velho em Las Vegas e eu é que tenho que aturar as madrastas chatas fingindo que se importam comigo quando só estão de olho na grana do meu pai.

_Uou. – A garota murmurou devagar. – Não acha que você esta sendo um pouco egoísta?

_Como? - Ela suspirou e Sasuke pode ver sua sombra mais próxima da cortina, ela estava se apoiando de novo na janelinha.

_Você disse que ele só amou uma mulher na vida, perdê-la deve doer muito. Você não pode culpá-lo por tentar tanto encontrar a felicidade de novo com outro alguém, mesmo que seja algo que não dure, eu acho que ele esta tentando. Você tem o direito de não gostar, mas não pode virar as costas para o seu próprio pai.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ficou pensando se a garota podia mesmo estar certa.

_Oh merda. – Ela murmurou depois de um tempo. – Já são oito horas! Pego o vôo daqui há quatro horas, tenho voltar pra casa!

_O que? Você vai pra Boston hoje?! – Sasuke pulou do banco caindo sobre a janelinha não derrubando a parede e a cabine por pouco, podia ouvir os barulhos da menina se levantando e pegando alguma coisa e pendurando no ombro.

_É. – Ela murmurou nem tão animada quanto antes. – Por isso eu vim aqui. Tinha que tomar uma decisão final hoje, e fico realmente feliz de ter encontrado você. – Ela parou de se mover por um instante. – Obrigada, mesmo você me ajudou muito. Espero ter te ajudado também. Tenho que ir.

_Espera! Mas eu nem sei o seu... nome. – Ela já tinha ido.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Eu comentei sobre esse projeto de fic ano passado, no fim de BHNS se não me engano... _

_E um "certo" tempo depois, aqui estou, com essa nova fic pra vocês gatissimas!_

_Esse primeiro capitulo é meio que um epilogo, um acontecimento antes de tudo (e a ideia veio tão do nada que nem sei como pensei nisso, serio)_

_Gente, espero mesmo mesmo mesmo que vocês leiam, e que gostem é obvio._

_Fiz com muito carinho e já tenho alguns capítulos adiantados, então, por enquanto, estou por conta das reviews..._

**_Reviews please!_**

**_E prometo muita ação e mistério para essa fic XD que conta com a participação mais do que especial da Rine! De BHNS! Isso mesmo! A maninha da Sakura tá de volta!_**

_Espero que acompanhem!_

_Beijos_

_Lightning_


	2. Investigando um ventríloquo

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 02 – **Investigando um ventríloquo**

**_Algum lugar em Tókio, 23:47_**

__Teme _bala! – Sasuke agarrou um novo cartucho da arma de um homem qualquer morto no chão a sua frente a jogou para o loiro do outro lado da porta, os tiros que vinham contra os dois estava deixando-os surdos e Sasuke estava realmente irritado demais com aquela maldita metralhadora automática para esperar Naruto pensar em um plano. O Uchiha ainda não se conformava do amigo ter sido eleito o capitão da equipe naquela missão, não subestimando a capacidade do amigo, mas Sasuke sabia que se alguém fosse pensar num plano ali, não seria o Naruto.

Olhou com cuidado pela porta, dois bandidos estavam atrás do caixotes de vinho e perto de uma caixa de explosivos, enquanto o maldito dono da metralhadora estava no meio do corredor atirando balas como um louco no concreto da parede. À direita para o lado de Naruto havia dois galões de água. Sasuke voltou a encostar na parede já pensando no que fazer quando viu Naruto o encarar.

O loiro tinha uma granada nas mãos. Quando havia pego uma? Sasuke fez sinal para os galões de água e imediatamente o amigo entendeu. Esse era o motivo deles fazerem uma boa equipe, ele era o cérebro e Naruto a arma, ou o escudo as vezes, ambos se entendiam com um olhar. Era fácil bolar um plano quando você não tem que explicar muita coisa e só fazer um sinal para "_exploda essa merda logo!_".

_La vai! – Naruto se virou rapidamente jogando a granada e se virando contra a parede no momento da explosão. Água e fogo voaram deixando os bandidos atordoados. Sasuke apontou a arma para a caixa de explosivos que graças as dois caras em frente a ela não estavam molhados, e atirou.

Os dois pularam para frente se levantando e correndo, enquanto as chamas destruíam tudo atrás deles. Tomaram o máximo de impulso que podiam durante a corrida e se jogaram contra as janelas de vidro do sexto andar, não havia transito abaixo deles e as poucas pessoas na rua gritavam enquanto se afastavam do prédio que explodia. Caíram no terraço do prédio vizinho, salvos das chamas que tomaram contra do último andar. Ele olhou para o amigo loiro que puxou a mascara da boca. Seus olhos, nariz e bochechas estavam pretos e cheios de fuligem enquanto que abaixo, onde a mascara estivera, sua pele estava limpa e bronzeada. Sasuke quase riu.

_Acha que vão brigar com a gente por termos destruído o prédio? – Naruto deu de ombros.

_Pegamos os caras. E aparentemente, destruímos a droga também. – Sasuke assentiu. O líder do quartel estava já nas mãos de Sai a caminho da agencia onde seria interrogado. O trabalho dos dois ali era eliminar o restante dos cúmplices, e tecnicamente haviam feito aquilo. E feito muito bem alias.

Sasuke fungou alto sentindo um cheiro estranho no ar. – Cheiro de churrasco?

**_Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio, 23:58_**

_Com licença. – Sakura Haruno se virou para a atendente. – Eu acabei de chegar de Boston, estava no vôo 643 e minha bagagem ainda não chegou.

_Só um momento senhora, vou conferir. Pode me emprestar seu passaporte um momento? – Sakura vasculhou a bolsa de ombro e pegou o documento entregando para a morena. A mulher de uniforme branco e vermelho mexeu no computador digitando algumas coisas por alguns minutos, quando finalmente acabou, dirigiu a Sakura um sorriso nervoso. – Sinto muito, mas parece que a sua bagagem foi extraviada.

Sakura piscou. – Foi o que?

_Parece que não a colocaram dentro do avião. – A atendente tinha um sorriso torto como se já pensasse o quão puta a mulher a sua frente poderia estar, Sasuke suspirou contanto internamente até dez.

_E o que eu faço agora? – A mulher pegou um papel e escreveu algumas coisas nele depois o estendeu para a Haruno.

_Já enviei o pedido, vamos trazê-la não se preocupe. Pode voltar aqui amanhã de manhã e pegar sua mala, já vai ter chegado. – Sakura bufou.

_Tudo bem.

_Tenha uma boa visita ao Japão! – A mulher acenou sorridente.

_Maravilhosa... – Ela saiu dos guichês e começou a caminhar para fora do aeroporto rumo a saída de desembarque onde muitos parentes esperavam os familiares e amigos chegarem, a coisa mais comum eram as pessoas segurando as plaquinhas com nomes. _Sr. James_, _Cameron, Jinta, Mr_ e Mra _Tachibana_ e etc, normalmente Sakura passaria direto, mas avistou uma placa com o nome _Sakura Haruno _escrito em grandes letras vermelhas cheio de coraçõeszinhos em volta.

Olhando um pouco mais pra cima, um tufo de cabelos rosa segurava a plaquinha. Sorridente como se estivesse esperando pelo _Johnny Deep_ sua irmã de consideração estava parada junto as demais pessoas a esperando. Claro que ela não precisava de placa nenhuma, não seria nenhum pouco dificil encontrar uma mulher de cabelo rosa em Tókio, mas é claro que sua irmã tinha que tentar alguma coisa _a mais_. Assim que a mulher a avistou e pregou seus olhos verde-escuro em Sakura ela sorriu ainda mais e começou a acenar.

_Como se desse para não vê-la..._

_Rine por que veio me buscar? Eu disse que te encontraria em casa. – Era fez uma careta.

_É bom te ver também _Kura-chan_! – Rine deu um abraço de urso na Haruno. Ao que parecia, desde a última vez em que se virão há um ano, a irmã havia deixado os cabelos crescerem até o meio das costas, a parte de cima do cabelo estava preso num coque complicado e deixava vários pequenos tufos de cabelos caindo do coque pelas costas, como rios de cabelo rosa. Fora isso, continuava a mesma, era a única ali que usava uma calça jeans com uma blusa de pijama da _Hatsune Miku _por cima.

A melhor noticia no dia de viajem de Sakura foi ver que as ruas de Tókio estavam surpreendentemente vazias, mesmo sendo já de madrugada, o centro da cidade _nunca _deixava de ser movimentado, mas naquela noite, tudo estava calmo e dirigir pelas ruas era até agradável. Em pouco tempo de afastaram do centro a caminho da pequena Konoha onde o apartamento de Rine e o novo emprego de Sakura ficavam. Durante todo o caminho, a meio-irmã contava como fora o último ano e perguntava sobre como as coisas estavam em Boston. Rine não era do tipo muito faladora, mas quando estava ansiosa nada a fazia calar a boca.

Rine se ofereceu pra pegar a bagagem de Sakura no dia seguinte já que teria que sair cedo para o trabalho e já iria passar lá perto, e enquanto isso, a irmã poderia usar suas roupas sem problema. Aquela altura o único medo de Sakura era ter que ficar com o pijama da _Hello Kitty. _

_Já sabe onde é seu quarto. Quer tomar um banho antes de dormir? – Rine gritava da cozinha enquanto Sakura passava pelo corredor entrando na segunda porta à direita onde era o quarto de hospedes da irmã, ou seja, seus aposentos. Jogou as duas bolsas que estavam no ombro em cima da poltrona bege ao lado da janela e depois se jogou em cima da cama de casal.

_Não! – Sakura gritou de volta com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. – Vou dormir suja! Vou deixar meu cheiro nojento de suor de avião na sua cama e amanhã a SWAT vai vir aqui reclamando de alguma vazamento tóxico, e vão ter urubus tentando entrar pela janela! – Rine riu levanto uma caneta de chocolate quente e um pijama até a Haruno.

_Nesse caso. – Ela entregou o copo à mulher. – Durma bem. Te vejo amanhã! – Ela deixou o pijama sobre a cama enquanto Sakura bebia o chocolate num único gole, deixando a garganta em chamas depois disso. Sakura colocou a caneta vazia sobre o criado mudo e arrancou as botas e a jaqueta, deu uma olhada no pijama que a irmã deixara, e ficou com vontade de bater em Rine ao ver o pijama da _Hello Kitty_.

Ficar presa dentro de um avião por mais de doze horas com várias paradas e mais tempo de espera realmente cansa alguém. Assim que Sakura vestiu o pijama e fechou os olhos, caiu no sonho quase que instantaneamente. Só foi acordada pelo som de Rine jogando sua mala dentro do quarto.

_Que isso? – Sakura franziu o cenho tentando entender o que diabos a irmã estava fazendo.

_Sua mala. O que tem nela? Chumbo? – A rosada resmungou empurrando a mala preta com os pés até alcançar o pé da cama. – Ah, não devo voltar pra almoçar. Parece que pegaram um cara traficante importante e tenho que ficar, se importa de almoçar sozinha só hoje?

Sakura fez que não deitando de novo na cama.

_Ah, tem comida congelada! Mas como eu acho que você cozinha, também tem comida pra fazer, bom, você que sabe. Tem leite na geladeira, mas ta azedo então não bebe, pega do que esta dentro do armário. Tenho que ir, fui! – Sakura assentiu, e Rine saiu logo em seguida. A mulher se mexeu um pouco na cama tentando dormir de novo quando abriu o olho e olhou para porta onde Rine estivera.

_Do que ela estava falando?

_**Agencia Internacional do FBI, Tókio, 10:15**_

Assim que Rine entrou no prédio a secretaria loira que conversava distraidamente no telefone quase caiu pra trás quando a chefe passou por ela, colocando o telefone de qualquer jeito no gancho e ajeitando a roupa.

_Bom dia, Rine-sama! – A mulher a olhou mas não falou nada entrando direto no elevador.

_Uchiha e Uzumaki estão lá em cima? – A loira assentiu. Depois da porta fechar a loira soltou a respiração e olhou para o relógio na parede atrás de si.

_Vai ser um dia cheio. – Bufou.

No segundo andar todos já esperavam pela chefe de segurança do departamento. Rine realmente amava ser uma agente do FBI, ter uma desculpa para carregar uma arma por ai era legal principalmente quando você podia assustar os caras com isso, mas em momentos como aqueles, quando se deparavam com organizações gigantes de drogas e armas contrabandeadas e isso não gastava só balas da sua equipe mas também lhe rendia muita papelada, ela detestava o próprio emprego. Queria poder ficar em casa junto da irmã que não via a um ano conversando sobre banalidades ou tentando levá-la a algum lugar onde Sakura pudesse fazer alguma interação social.

Ficar presa no escritório numa reunião para decidir os passos sobre o que fazer a seguir para lidar com a Akatsuki não era sua idéia de sábado perfeito.

_Cadê o Kakashi? – O único que ainda faltava na sala era o chefe de operações, que como sempre estava ligeiramente fora do seu horário.

Naruto deu de ombros arqueando as costas como se doessem. – Vai saber, aquele lá só sabe "se perder pela estrada da vida".

_Ele vai se perder quando eu amarrar o saco dele com fita. – A rosada murmurou.

Um segundo depois, a porta da sala foi aberta e uma cabeleira branca apareceu. – Yo! Estavam falando de mim? – Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da mascara que sempre usava, recebendo uma carranca de todos os demais presentes. Além de Rine, Naruto e o atrasado Hatake, na sala estavam os agentes Sasuke e Sai, e a responsável pela pesquisa de armas Tenten Mistashi junto do colega e estrategista do departamento de Tókio Shikamaru.

_Okay. Todos aqui, vamos lá. – Rine se sentou sendo seguida por Naruto e Kakashi, os únicos que ainda estavam de pé. – Pra começar, o que exatamente aconteceu ontem Sasuke e Naruto?

_Ué, pegamos o cara. – Naruto sorriu.

_Isso eu sei. – Rine fingiu um sorriso. – To perguntando o que houve lá, pelo que eu li, um dos líderes conseguiu escapar. – Sasuke olhou feio para Naruto nessa hora, o loiro só encolheu os ombros, o que levava Rine a crer que foi Naruto quem havia feito a merda da vez.

_Houve um problema com os disfarces.

Shikamaru os interrompeu. – Não houve problemas, a questão é que vocês dois são péssimos atores. – Naruto olhou ofendido para o moreno que bocejava.

_Ai eu sou um ótimo ator! Fiz a peça da escola no segundo ano!

_Naruto, foco! – Rine gritou. – Fizeram bem ontem, destruíram as drogas, embora não precisassem destruir o prédio. – Os dois sorriram nervosos. – E prenderam o distribuidor, mas isso não é nem o começo. Não temos quase nenhuma informação sobre a Akatsuki e esse cara que fugiu era nossa melhor chance pra descobrirmos os cabeças disso tudo.

Tenten levantou a mão. – Sabemos onde são os principais pontos de distribuição deles, acabamos de destruir o mais carregamento, isso quer dizer que eles vão precisar de mais, podemos vigiar os pontos e esperar por algo não?

_É um começo. – Sai murmurou calado até então. – O cara que pegamos não foi de grande ajuda, ele não sabe de muita coisa, mas nos deu uma pista, disse que o cara responsável pelas drogas ficaria aqui por mais algum tempo, podemos afirmar que ele esta entre Tókio e Konoha.

_Se vigiarmos os pontos de drogas entre as duas cidades, as chances vão aumentar bastante. – Tenten terminou. Rine sorriu gostando bastante de ter aqueles caras na sua equipe.

_Ótimo.

_Tem mais uma coisa. – Sasuke interveio, todos o olharam esperando que falasse. – Antes de pegarmos o cara eles ficaram gritando algo sobre "o chefe marionete".

Rine franziu o cenho. – Chefe marionete? Que merda é essa? É um ventríloquo?

Pela primeira vez no dia, Kakashi resolveu dar alguma contribuição para o caso coçando a garganta para chamar atenção. – Já ouvi falar disso antes, preciso checar, mas provavelmente estão se referindo a Sasori, infelizmente não temos nada além do nome dele.

_Provavelmente o nome é falso, mas acho que ainda sim é bom chegar nas redes de dados, ouviu Shikamaru? – O moreno murmurou alguma reclamação mas assentiu tentando se manter acordado, ele fora de todos ali o único que literalmente tinha ficado a noite inteira acordado interrogando junto com o Sai o falso traficante que Sasuke e Naruto haviam pego. Rine assentiu voltando a atenção a Sasuke e Naruto.

_Vocês dois, precisam aprender a interpretar melhor. – Naruto e Sasuke fizeram uma careta irritados pelo comentário. – Ajudem Tenten a mapear os pontos que vamos vigiar. Shikamaru o quanto mais rápido terminar as buscas de Sasori pra mim mais cedo pode ir pra casa. – Isso animou em cem por cento a disposição do estrategista da equipe. – Sai veja se consegue mais alguma coisa com o nosso traficante sobre esse Sasori, e Kakashi você vem comigo, precisamos checar essa informação e visitar uns velhos "_amigos"_.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Cara, nem sei o que dizer sobre as reviews, OMG como amo vcs!_

_Adorei as reviews de verdade! Não vou responde-las aqui por que to meio apertada hoje mas como tinha prometido postar me esforcei pra cumprir o horário com vcs já que recebi tantos elogios! :)_

_Prometo mesmo que no próximo capitulo responderei a TODAS as reviews ta bom gente? Mas já agradeço pela força que vcs dão, sério. Então por favor não deixem de mandar suas REVIEWS e me falar o que estão achando da fic!_

_Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo também! ^^_

_Agora vou correndo postar o capitulo novo de SM :v_

_Beijos_

_Lightning_


	3. Saindo com um paciente

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 03 – **Saindo com um paciente**

**_Docas, Konoha, 21:07_**

Do outro lado do beco, Yangun aguardava nervosamente encostado na parede esperando pela chegada de Sasori. Não gostava de estar fazendo aquilo, mas seu chefe deixara bem claro que se não fosse seria explodido junto com os ursinhos de pelúcia novos de _Hora de Aventura_. Haviam marcado o encontro para as nove em ponto, e para variar o ruivo estava atrasado, o que só deixava Yangun mais nervoso.

Antes que o traficante pensasse em desistir e voltar para enfrentar a fúria do chefe bancado a terrorista ouviu um barulho vindo do começo do beco entre alguns grandes contêineres. Mas não havia ninguém, ele podia ouvir os passos se aproximando mas não tinha ninguém na sua frente, procurou em volta já totalmente amedrontado quando gritou vendo o ruivo o encarar por cima do contêiner.

_AH!

O chefe das marionetes bufou. – Cale a boca imbecil. – Yangun olhou nervoso para Sasori em cima do contêiner de três metros. – Qual é a mensagem que o Emo tem pra mim? Fala logo.

Yangun suspirou tentando manter a calma, precisava agir rápido se não teria sérios problemas. Olhou de novo para Sasori e tomou coragem, sacou a arma e apontou atirando pra cima, no mesmo instante algo também perfurou seu coração e o ruivo já havia o acertado. O traficante tentou falar, mas já começava a cuspir sangue e o som das sirenes ao longe já era audível, a policia já estava próxima ali antes. Sasori bufou e pulou de cima do contêiner no chão segurando o abdômen que sangrava.

_Imbecil. Deidara sabe que se quer me eliminar, deve fazer isso ele mesmo. – O ruivo caminhou por de trás do grande contêiner e sumiu deixando Yangun para a policia.

_Hospital Regional de Konoha, 22:19_

_Emergência! Paciente com tiro de bala no abdômen, Sakura! – Shizune chegou carregando um homem ruivo já sedado pelos medicamentos sobre a maca, a camisa preta sangrava. Sakura já saiu da sala ajeitando as luvas de cirurgia, fez sinal para Shizune entrar e entrou logo em seguida já pronta.

Estava para ir embora quando o paciente chegara, havia sido assaltado a poucas horas voltando do trabalho e levara um tiro não letal no abdômen, a bala havia se alojado bem perto do intestino e era necessário uma cirurgia de remoção. Sakura era habilidosa com os equipamentos, exatamente como a chefe do hospital Tsunade dissera, Shizune foi sua assistente durante toda a cirurgia que durou três horas, mas sem problemas logo puderam encaminhar o Sr. Yama a um quarto.

_Bela cirurgia. Você é realmente boa. – Shizune era a enfermeira chefe do hospital, e a primeira amiga de Sakura ali. Mostrara a Haruno todo o hospital e suas alas e depois a apresentara seu posto de cirurgiã e médica especializada. Shizune era uma mulher magra de aparência jovem, com pele clara e olhos pretos assim como os cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros, igual aos de Sakura.

Sakura sorriu tirando as luvas sujas de sangue e se encaminhando para a pia para lavar as mãos. – Tive uma boa mestra. – A Haruno se referia a Tsunade, sua professora na faculdade em Boston há três anos que lhe ensinara tudo que ela sabia.

_Sakura-san, o paciente esta estável e vai bem. Pode ir pra casa agora. – Uma enfermeira qualquer chegou na porta.

_Tudo bem, vou ficar mais um pouco até ele acordar, só pra ver se esta mesmo bem. – A enfermeira assentiu e saiu preenchendo alguma coisa na sua prancheta. Shizune acompanhou a cirurgiã para fora da sala pelos corredores do hospital.

_Vá pra casa. Ele não deve acordar por agora, amanhã você visita e vê se esta tudo bem. Afinal, é o seu primeiro dia aqui, não extrapole. – Sakura olhou para Shizune como se quisesse retrucar, mas acabou desistindo da idéia e assentiu. Ela entregou a ficha que ainda devia ser preenchida para a enfermeira chefe e sorriu esticando os braços.

_Tudo bem. Minha irmã também já deve ter chegado. Te vejo amanha então! – Shizune acenou de volta enquanto a rosada saia agitando o jaleco branco.

A coisa que Sakura mais gostava em ser médica era o jaleco. Tanto que foi o motivo dela querer cursar medicina desde os doze anos, quando viu o pai de jaleco trabalhando com algumas pesquisas na universidade. Qualquer um de jaleco fica parecendo inteligente e importante, pensara a Haruno. Agora ela estava dentro de um taxi a caminho de casa. No começo, não pretendia morar com Rine, mas a irmã insistia muito, e logo Sakura notou que a irmã trabalhava tanto quanto ela. Ou seja, não precisava se preocupar em ficar atrapalhando as noites ou manhãs de sonho de Rine. Na verdade, tava mais para o contrario.

Mas ela definitivamente não podia dividir o carro com a irmã. Tinha um carro em Boston, mas com a viajem preferiu por vendê-lo e guardar o dinheiro junto a suas economias, no começo Sakura pretendia comprar um carro novo ali no Japão, mas gostava de andar pelos taxis da cidade de novo como fazia quando ainda morava ali e era pequena. Sempre ia de taxi com a amiga Hinata para a igreja principal da cidade onde a amiga, tinha a mania de ajudar em tudo que precisassem. Hinata dizia que era bom estar lá, lhe trazia uma sensação de paz, e que talvez trouxesse algo bom senso a Sakura também. Mas no fundo, Sakura sabia que o verdadeiro motivo de Hinata ir tanto a igreja era por causa do filho de Kushina, a principal colaboradora, o garoto vivia lá, embora por motivos "errados".

Pensando nisso Sakura decidiu, que faria uma visita a velha amiga. Duvidava que ela tivesse mudado de endereço e queria muito ver como Hinata estava, já que conversavam muito pouco por e-mails na internet desde que ela se mudara para os Estados Unidos.

_Rine cheguei! – Nenhuma resposta. Sakura passou pela sala atirando a bolsa sobre o sofá e olhou a cozinha, nada. Procurou a irmã no seu quarto mas nada além de roupa por todo o lugar, e a menos que ela tivesse sido engolida pelo panda gigante que tinha no seu quarto, Rine não estava em casa. Sakura conferiu as horas no celular. – Uma e meia da manhã. Hum.

Ela digitou os números na tela do aparelho e o pôs no ouvido esperando até alguém atender do outro lado da linha. Demorou, mas antes que Sakura desistisse Rine atendeu.

_Olá _– A irmã falava em tom casual, mas cansado.

_Rine é uma da madrugada, ainda trabalhando? – Ouve um minuto de silêncio do outro lado da linha. – Rine? – Um som de estática e logo depois alguém pareceu ter pego o telefone.

_Hum alo? _– Era a voz de um homem. Sakura começou a ficar vermelha e pensar que não devia ter ligado quando o homem continuou. _– Quem fala é o Sasuke, Rine ta dormindo em cima da mesa, é a irmã dela certo?_

_Hã... É. Sakura.

_Oi Sakura. Tivemos imprevistos aqui a poucas horas, ta uma loucura isso aqui e a Rine insistiu em ficar até terminarmos tudo. Eu a levaria pra casa, mas to meio lotado aqui, sabe onde fica o décimo sexto DP? _

_Sei sim. – Konoha era uma cidade pequena que havia crescido muito nos anos em que esteve fora, mas Sakura ainda era perfeitamente capaz de andar por toda a cidade e saber onde ficava cada lugar. Afinal, lembrava-se de ter sido erradamente presa no 16ºDP uma vez. Sua mãe a buscou com a chave do carro numa mão e o chinelo na outra.

Mas ela sabia que a irmã era do FBI Internacional, ela controlava a agencia que atuava em Tókio e a sede ficava no centro da cidade passando por um inferno de pessoas e carros, se bem que de madrugada, talvez não fosse tão dificil chegar lá. Se ela estava no 16ºDP que ficava perto das Docas era por que havia acontecido algo lá perto. O homem voltou a falar do outro lado da linha.

_Ótimo. Se puder chegar aqui em meia hora eu vou estar esperando com ela na porta pode ser? _

_Okay. Já estou indo. – Ela pegou a bolsa e as chaves de novo equilibrando o telefone no ouvido com o ombro.

_Ah e por favor não demore. Não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir segurar ela até você chegar. _– Ele desligou. Sakura imaginou que a irmã devia ser uma chefe bem durona.

O taxi parou na calçada do outro lado da rua. Sakura pagou o motorista e desceu vendo tudo apagado, a única luz vinha dos postes e da delegacia do outro lado da rua. O único estabelecimento ainda de luzes acesas e portas abertas. Viaturas com as luzes acesas e policiais por todos os lugares passavam por lá apressados, não só policiais com o uniforme do DP mas homens de terno, do FBI também. Aparentemente estavam com um grande problema ali.

Sakura atravessou a rua, e logo avistou a irmã sendo segurada por um homem de meia idade, cabelos totalmente brancos soltos num corte de cabelo nada comum. Ele usava uma máscara sobre os lábios e nariz, e o terno habitual do FBI, Rine estava em seus braços dormindo ao que parecia.

_Deve ser o Sasuke? – O homem riu.

_Não desculpa. Sou Kakashi. Rine deu um muro em Sasuke quando ele tentou tirar ela do escritório e esta na enfermaria, eu dei um sedativo ela. O efeito vai passar em pouco tempo. – Sakura assentiu. O homem lhe estendeu as chaves do carro da irmã com a outra mão e apontou para o carro preto estacionado a frente das viaturas.

Sakura o seguiu e destravou o carro abrindo a porta de trás onde Kakashi jogou Rine ainda inconsciente. – De qualquer forma obrigada Kakashi, se depender dela, ela morre de tanto trabalhar. – Kakashi coçou a nuca.

_É eu sei. Mas não tem nada pra ela agora, ela pode descansar. – Sakura assentiu entrando no banco do motorista.

_Ah, e agradeça ao Sasuke por mim também. – O homem assentiu e ficou parado em frente a calçada observando o carro desaparecer. Sakura deu uma olhada rápida na irmã no banco de trás. Cinco anos mais velha, e cinco anos menos prudente.

_**Casa da Rine, Konoha, 07:45**_

_Ei maninha, sabe o que a gente precisa fazer? Ver uns filmes e comer chocolate. – Sakura assentiu colocando a jaqueta enquanto Rine preparava o café, a única coisa além de macarrão de microondas que ela sabia fazer na cozinha. Não era atoa que a geladeira de Rine se resumia em congelados.

_Chego do hospital as oito.

_Certo. – Rine lhe entregou uma xícara da bebida. – As oito então. Preciso resolver as merdas da minha equipe, mas vou voltar cedo hoje, prometo. Antes que aquele maldito do Sasuke ache que pode me mandar pra casa.

Sakura riu. – Ele estava certo. Além do mais, você dormiu e me deixou falando sozinha no telefone. – Rine deu de ombros saindo da cozinha para pegar as chaves do carro e a bolsa.

_I daí? Ele é _meu _subordinado. Aquele moleque. – Ela fez um bico. Sakura ignorou as reclamações da irmã enquanto se dirigiam a garagem. Rine insistia em levar Sakura para o hospital de manhã, onde a Haruno voltaria de táxi.

Quando saiu do carro logo avistou Shizune chegando também. – Ei Shizune!

A mulher parou e se virou sorrindo ao ver Sakura. – Bom dia Sakura-san. Seu paciente acordou, quer conferir como ele esta? – A rosada assentiu. – Tudo bem, segundo andar quarto duzentos e dois. Preciso ir, te vejo depois então.

A enfermeira saiu para a direita rumo a ala da sua sala e Sakura seguiu direto, passou pelo vestiário onde colocou a roupa do hospital e o jaleco e depois se dirigiu ao quarto que Shizune dissera. No fim do corredor, o número duzentos e dois na porta de vidro do quarto onde o ruivo do dia anterior parecia ver TV. Sakura entrou.

_Bom dia Sr. Yama. – O ruivo por um momento pareceu confuso mas depois assentiu exibindo um belo sorriso. Sakura queria checar como ele estava por motivos médicos, tinha a mania de sempre acompanhar os pacientes desde a entrada no hospital até a saída só para chegar se estar mesmo tudo bem, o fato do Sr. Yama ser um homem realmente lindo era só um bônus, imaginou a rosada.

_Bom dia senhorita? – Sakura sorriu.

_Haruno. Sakura Haruno. – Ela pegou a prancheta do paciente que ficava apoiada na cama e deu uma checada rápida. Estava se recuperando bem e respondendo bem aos medicamentos, no fim, o ruivo parecia nem ter levado um tiro a final das contas.

Yama sorriu galanteador de novo. – Ah, você foi a medica que me salvou né? – Sakura abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o homem a interrompeu. – E nem venha com, "foi só o meu trabalho". Obrigado, mesmo.

_Certo. De nada então. Preciso checar sua pressão, pode me dar seu braço?

_O que você quiser. – Ele esticou o braço enquanto a cirurgiã realizava o procedimento de checagem padrão. Yama ficava calado e obedecia a todas as suas ordens sem reclamar.

_É. Você esta ótimo. Mais algumas horas, e pode receber alta. – A Haruno preencheu a ficha com mais algumas anotações de anexo enquanto Yama sorria com a noticia. – Parece que você deu sorte, do tiro não ter sido num lugar mais sério.

Ele coçou a cabeça. – Pois é. Na realidade, eles estavam assaltando um outro cara, e eu meio que entrei na briga pra tentar ajudar e acabei levando um tiro.

_É nobre da sua parte, a maioria das pessoas fingiria que nem viu aquilo. – Yama além de ter o corpo belo de um atleta, tinha os olhos verdes cor folha seca, olhos realmente muito bonitos. E uma tatuagem atrás do ombro direito com as iniciais AK. Não que Sakura tivesse ficado olhando, mas na hora da cirurgia, não precisavam de uma camisa suja de sangue para atrapalhar.

_E ainda é nobre da minha parte convidar a medica que me salvou pra um jantar? - Sakura parou de escrever na prancheta e olhou para Yama que por um momento, perdeu a confiança. – Só pra agradecer! Por favor. – Ela suspirou. Imaginou em quantas línguas diferentes Rine a xingaria se recusasse o convite de um cara tão bonito, não pensou realmente em sair com o paciente hora nenhuma, mas pensar em que poderia comer em um restaurante comida feita na hora e não congelada era tentador o suficiente.

_Tudo bem. – Yama sorriu. – Saio do hospital as oito.

_Perfeito.

**Continua...**

* * *

_O que vcs acharam? Um novo incidente agora nas docas da cidade, Sakura e Sasuke passam longe de se ver e Sakura vai sair com o "Yama" hehe_

_O que acham que isso vai dar hein minna? _

_REVIEWS? Amo! Vivo por elas! _

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo flores, e fiquem ligadas por que ainda tem MUITA coisa pra acontecer.. ;)_

* * *

**_Resposta as Reviews_**

_(como quem é registrado eu respondo por PM, as demais responderei aqui okay?)_

**Miya: **_que bom que gostou flor, haha, obrigado pelo comentário... E continue seguindo pra descobrir por que ainda tem muitas surpresas pela frente! beijos!_

**Gabi:** _obrigado por estar acompanhando flor, e tá respondido ai né? bom... mais ou menos hehe. Ainda teremos o verdadeiro encontro dos dois, mas não vou divulgar okay? Beijos!_

**Jaque:** _adorei suas reviews flor, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! ^^ Ah, e garanto que a Sakura vai ter um lugarzinho "especial" na equipe, huashuas, aguardem... Espero ver você na próxima hein? Beijos!_

* * *

_Então gente, é isso. _

_Sinceramente espero que estejam curtindo, e por favor me dêem sua opinião._

_Agradecimento especial aqui a **Teh Chan**, gatz, se não fosse por você, essa fic não estaria aqui. Obrigada mesmo! :)_

_As demais, muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio de vocês! A quem favoritou e esta acompanhando, domo arigatou lindas!_

_Ja ne_

_Beijos da Light!_


	4. Ateando as possibilidades

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 04 – **Ateando as possibilidades**

**_Agencia Internacional do FBI, Tókio, 09:32_**

O lugar favorito de Sasuke e Naruto em todo o departamento, era a sala de treino de tiro. Área que alias, era dirigida por Tenten. Naquela manhã, os três eram os únicos ali, já que estavam ajudando a Mestra das Armas a testar seus mais novos produtos. Tenten tinha algumas armas na sua mesa e observava o desempenho de cada uma enquanto os rapazes atiravam nos bonecos.

_Experimentem essas. – Ela pegou uma de tamanho médio, com a forma semelhante a uma pistola comum, mas o cano era um pouco mais longo e havia um dispositivo acoplado a parte superior da arma. – Protótipo dezesseis, essa é a pistola de longo alcance e carregamento múltiplo Ária MAK40.

Ela entregou uma a cada um e apertou o controle dos bonecos, o mais distante possível e se movendo. Os bonecos de madeira com alvos começaram a se mover em direções aleatórias na área mais distante da passarela. Sasuke e Naruto recolocaram os protetores de ouvido e se posicionaram nas cabines atirando logo em seguida. Ambos haviam quase acertado o centro negro dos bonecos com uma perfeita precisão. Continuaram a atirar até terem certeza de que haviam gostado da arma.

Naruto sorriu tirando o protetor de ouvido. – É melhor até agora concerteza.

_Mais leve que as outras, e tem disparos mais rápidos. – O Uchiha acrescentou.

Tenten sorriu orgulhosa pegando as armas, ela abriu o cartucho que continha espaço para dezesseis balas dividos em duas seleções e mostrou para os agentes. – Vêem? Além de atirar mais rápido, ela também carrega mais rápido. O cartucho é divido ao meio, sempre que um acaba é ejetado automaticamente e a abertura de carregamento abre, você só tem que... – A morena pegou a arma e foi até uma cabine sendo seguida pelos dois. Colocou os protetores e começou a atirar com uma mão enquanto segurava com a outra. As oito primeiras balas se foram e o cartucho ao meio caiu no chão vazio, rapidamente Tenten pegou o segundo cartucho que carregava e inseriu na arma tirando a trava e voltando a atirar, num incrível intervalo de um segundo.

__Puts grila!_ Você é incrível Tenten! – Naruto abraçou a morena quando ela parou de atirar, acertando perfeitamente todos os bonecos bem no meio do alvo alias.

_Ei Sasuke! – Na porta da sala a secretaria particular da Equipe, Ino Yamanaka estava segurando um punhado de papeis na mão enquanto fazia sinal para Sasuke ir até ela. Ino tinha os longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Usava uma blusa social branca e a calça preta, sempre em pé em cima de finos saltos. – Rine pediu pra te chamar, disse que tem uma tarefa especial pra você. E nem pergunte, não faço idéia do que isso quer dizer. – Ino ergueu as duas mãos.

O Uchiha assentiu e saiu da sala seguindo a loira pelos corredores da agencia, deixando Tenten e Naruto se divertirem com as armas. Ino era uma das poucas amigas mulheres de Sasuke com quem ele nunca havia tido nada, isso por que a loira não era só bonita, com uma arma ela podia fazer tanto estrago quanto Tenten. Ela era agente de campo assim como Sasuke e Naruto, mas há dois anos sofreu um acidente durante uma missão e sofreu uma fratura na coluna ficando impossibilitada de ir a campo. Assim acabou virando a secretaria da equipe, mas isso não quer dizer que ela ainda não saiba usar muito bem uma arma, Ino era além de agente, a responsável pelos interrogatórios, e a loira _sempre _conseguia o que queria.

Ino parou em frente a sala de Rine e bateu devagar abrindo logo em seguida para Sasuke, fazendo um sinal de boa sorte. Dentro da sala estavam Rine, Kakashi e Shikamaru sentados de frente para o quadro do perfil do nosso principal suspeito até o momento, Sasori.

_Sasuke. – Rine se virou na cadeira olhando para o moreno. Ela usava o uniforme completo do DP e hoje tinha prendido os longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo bem baixo cujo ela jogava para o lado. – O que acha de entrar pra Akatsuki?

**_Algum lugar do Japão, 20:48_**

_Novidades de Yangun?

_Hun, como o esperado. – Um homem alto estava sentado na cadeira usando um longo manto preto com algumas nuvens vermelhas, os cabelos loiros cumpridos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo e ele apoiava os pés sobre a grande mesa de mogno enquanto brincava com um pedaço de argila com as mãos. – O imbecil atirou no Sasori mas, ele ta bem. – O loiro falou contrariado.

_E enquanto a policia e aquela maldita mulher e sua Equipe? – O loiro riu.

_Sasori precisa de mais tempo, enquanto isso, eu estou _explodindo _as expectativas deles. – Abriu as mãos revelando um pássaro branco feito de argila, analisou a peça por alguns segundos e depois a esmagou novamente. – Não se preocupe hun, esta tudo de acordo com o plano. – Assim que a sombra sumiu da tela da TV o loiro riu atirando a argila em algum ponto acima da televisão acertando a foto de uma mulher. – Em breve, essa gracinha estará em nossas mãos hun. – Ele riu quase caindo da cadeira. Depois voltou ao lugar e voltou a rir.

**_Centro de Konoha, 10:20_**

_Nem acredito que não estou trabalhando hoje! – Rine se espreguiçou olhando o céu. Sakura estava ao seu lado comprando algumas verduras no mercado, já que na casa da irmã só existiam os congelados e enlatados.

_Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, mas só trabalhei durante dois dias então. – Saíram da barraca de verduras e voltaram a caminhar pelo centro movimentado de Konoha, em geral por causa das grandes feiras orgânicas que costumavam acontecer todo sábado e domingo, no centro da grande praça havia um enorme chafariz onde um bocado de crianças brincavam com animais de estimação. Rine cutucou a irmã quando passaram pela fonte.

_Mas já teve um encontro. – A mais velha sorriu maliciosa. – E você ainda não me contou como foi com o tal Yama. – Sakura rolou os olhos. A rosada abriu a boca para responder quando o celular da irmã começou a tocar. Ela pediu um segundo e saiu, provavelmente uma ligação importante caso contrário Rine mal teria se dado o trabalho de se afastar. Sakura continuou olhando os produtos das feiras, se lembrando do jantar com seu paciente ruivo. Yama era tão charmoso do lado de fora do hospital quanto fora lá dentro, além de levar Sakura num dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, o Choji's, fora extremamente gentil e atencioso, um pouquinho demais até, acreditava a Haruno.

Quando Sakura deu por si, estava parada em frente a grande igreja da cidade. Continuava ainda do mesmo jeito de dez anos atrás, conservada e sempre linda com seus enormes vitrais coloridos e a torre do sino construída toda com pedras de calcário que davam a ela um ar rústico, era concerteza o lugar favorito da Haruno em toda a cidade. Fora ali que horas antes de decidir seguir a mãe para Boston, ela conversara com provavelmente o garoto mais legal que conhecera. A Haruno nunca havia se esquecido daquele dia, perguntara a Hinata se conhecia alguma garoto dali que não fosse o filho da colaboradora mas a amiga dissera que não. Mesmo assim, ver a igreja de novo, deu a Sakura a sensação de que quem sabe ela não poderia encontrá-lo ali? Impossível. Mesmo que encontrasse, nem saberia seu nome ou como era seu rosto. Talvez por isso gostasse tanto do garoto que conheceu naquela noite há dez anos, nunca o vira na vida ou sabia seu nome, mas já ficara perdidamente apaixonada.

_Ei Kura-chan – Rine apareceu de repente tocando seu ombro. – Probleminhas no trabalho, eu realmente preciso ir. – Sakura assentiu.

_Tudo bem. Só tente não voltar tarde, não vou fazer um jantar pra você não comer. – A policial deu uma risada e assentiu dando um rápido beijo na bochecha da irmã e saiu correndo logo sendo engolida pela multidão de pessoas por entre a feira. Sakura voltou a olhar a igreja pensando de deveria entrar, mas no fim acabou desistindo e voltou a fazer o caminho direto pra casa.

Em Boston Sakura nunca tinha tempo livre. Costumava passar o dia inteiro ocupada com a faculdade e seu estagio com Tsunade ao mesmo tempo, depois ainda trabalhava meio período como assistente de um cientista chamado Orochimaru na faculdade onde a mãe trabalhava. Quando chegava em casa, estava simplesmente morta de cansaço e a única coisa que fazia era dormir, era assim durante toda a semana, e nos fins de semana ficava por conta dos estágios com a professora de faculdade e o trabalho com Orochimaru. Ambos a ajudaram muito a se tornar uma boa medica, Tsunade lhe ensinara tudo que ela sabe e Orochimaru com seu jeito esquisito e obsseção por cobras vivia a levando para experimentos ou testes de vacinas, o que lhe rendeu um ótimo conhecimento extra.

Quando começou a trabalhar no hospital regional, foi ai que ficou mais sem tempo ainda e teve que abandonar o trabalho com Orochimaru. Mas foi por causa da sua dedicação que conseguiu o emprego no Japão e agora ganhava o triplo de antes, e também, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura tinha o dia livre. Isso queria dizer que até a hora do almoço, ela não tinha idéia do que fazer com esse tempo. Ficou encarando a televisão desligava por cerca de dez minutos até se lembrar de Hinata.

_**Algum lugar ao leste de Konoha, 13:12**_

_Ta de sacanagem. – Rine murmurou tirando os óculos escuros para avaliar melhor o corpo estirado sobre a areia.

A pele vermelha cheia de queimaduras terríveis tinha um tom arroxeado como uma cebola desidratada, a mão direita do cadáver estava a meio metro do corpo e o sangue que saira havia secado e se misturado a areia numa combinação bizara de farofa de sangue. Mas, o mais estranho no corpo eram os olhos, ou melhor, a falta deles. A chefe da equipe olhou com o cenho franzido para Kakashi parado do outro lado do corpo abaixado observando alguma coisa no calcanhar do morto.

_Hm interessante. – Kakashi murmurou.

_O que? – Rine deu a volta no corpo indo até o lado do colega e se abaixou ao seu lado torcendo o nariz por causa do cheiro que podridão somado ao fedor das algas do mar. Kakashi apontou para o calcanhar onde havia uma pequena tatuagem com as iniciais AK. – AK? – A mulher ponderou por um segundo. – Akatsuki?

Kakashi meneou a cabeça. – Pode ser.

_Rine! – Ino gritou há cerca de onze metros para a direita, ela estava junto com a equipe de legistas, agora usava um jaleco branco e substituira o salto alto por botas sem salto. A mulher olhou uma última vez para a tatuagem no calcanhar do morto e se levantou indo até a secretaria deixando Kakashi terminar de olhar melhor, quando se aproximou a loira levantou os óculos escuros. – Disseram que obviamente o corpo foi vitima de uma bomba, restos foram encontrados próximos, queimaduras de terceiro grau na perna e no peito mostram que ele estava segurando a bomba quando ela explodiu. – Rine olhou de novo para o homem e voltou a atenção à Ino. – E tem uma novidade. Os compostos químicos não são do tipo de bomba caseira.

_Quer dizer que é alguém treinado.

Ino assentiu. – Era uma bomba de profissional, ninguém que não tenha um excelente conhecimento em química poderia fabricá-la, e... Três dos ingredientes são de venda proibida, só existem em faculdades e hospitais e mesmo assim de uso restrito. O nosso assassino, parece ser químico.

_Um ventríloquo e um químico?

_Podem ser a mesma pessoa não?

_Não. – Naruto se aproximou das duas. Também de terno e óculos escuros ele tinha uma careta de nojo por causa do cheiro terrível do lugar. – O perfil traçado para Sasori não bate com o do nosso novo assassino, liguei pro Sasuke e ele disse que encontrou mortes semelhantes há nove meses em uma cidadezinha no sul do Japão, chamada de Névoa. Então, pelo que parece são dois assassinos diferentes. A pergunta é só se eles tem alguma ligação.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até Sai se aproximar do grupo, ele havia acabado de interrogar a última das pessoas que moram perto da região, o único que não usava óculos escuros ele caminhou com dificuldade pela areia desviando dos montes de algas até chegar onde os colegas estavam. – Nada. Ninguém viu nada.

_E a mulher que encontrou o corpo?

O agente balançou a cabeça. – Ela estava fazendo a corrida matinal quando notou o cheiro e ai viu o corpo. Ligou pra policia logo em seguida.

Rine teve vontade de chutar a areia e atear fogo de novo naquele cadáver. Em menos de uma semana, haviam dois corpos mortos de maneira suspeita e um esquema gigantesco de trafico de armas e drogas que continuava sem solução. Ela não era a única que parecia cansada daquele circulo de jogos. Ino olhou em volta, perto da praia haviam poucas casas e somente uma pequena fabrica de pesca a oeste.

_Interrogou os funcionários da fabrica? – Sai levantou os olhos até a grande casa velha e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Não tem ninguém lá a noite, só tem um velho que cuida das coisas durante o dia. Ele saiu antes da hora do assalto.

_Espera ai. – Rine deu alguns passos na direção do corpo olhando a vista, ficou algum tempo como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa importante e depois se virou. – Existiam farrapos da roupa em chamas pela praia, indicando que antes de morrer ali ele caminhou ainda uns trinta metros certo? – Todos assentiram sem entender onde a mulher queria chegar. – Ele veio da direção da fabrica, mas provavelmente a bomba só explodiu quando chegou na praia. – De novo todos concordaram. – Ele deve ter se encontrado com o assassino lá, e depois de receber o "presente" se separaram. Era uma armadilha.

Naruto se aproximou da rosada. – É comum na máfia matarem seus próprios membros, olhos arrancados, isso geralmente quer dizer que ele viu demais. - Rine estalou os dedos sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, o que era um tanto estranho devido a tenebrosidade da situação, mas para a chefe atitudes estranhas eram normais.

_Ele não foi morto por causa da bomba, foi por causa dos tiros! – Todos franziram o cenho. – Pra se atirar nos olhos daquele jeito, necessitasse estar bem perto da vitima, nesse caso se a bomba ia explodir logo em seguida o assassino também se feriria. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, o assassino veio até a praia e só ai atirou nele. Ele caminhou ainda mais alguns metros antes de cair. – Rine apontou para o trajeto onde supostamente o morto teria andando às cegas. – A bomba já estava no chão pronta pra explodir, e quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, _bum_!

Sai tentou sorrir. – Faz sentido e sabemos como ele morreu, mas ainda sim continuamos sem pistas.

Rine rolou os olhos. – O que o cara morto nas docas tem em comum com esse?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, ao que parecia, só a de cabelos rosa que parecia saber a resposta. Rine estava pra falar quando Naruto a interrompeu sorrindo.

_O tiro. Os dois mortos foram vitimas da mesma arma! – Rine teve vontade de dar um beijo no loiro, podiam até reclamar por Naruto ser o mais lento da equipe, mas sempre quando ninguém entendia ele era o cara que sacava de primeira. Embora parte desse conhecimento, o loiro devesse a Tenten, já que era ela quem ensinara tudo que ele sabe sobre armas.

_Mas não pode ser o mesmo assassino pode? – Sai perguntou. Kakashi se aproximou do grupo em silêncio somente observando a conversa.

_Tecnicamente não. – O da mascara respondeu. – Mas é isso que eles querem que pensamos. Querem que tracemos dois perfis diferentes quando na verdade, ambos os homicídios foram cometidos pela mesma pessoa.

_Sasori? – Ino arriscou.

Rine negou com a cabeça. – Mas é alguém ligado a ele, provavelmente, o acobertando.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Geeente! Como estão?_

_Novo capitulo fresquinho pra vocês, o que acharam? Mereço reviews? *-*_

_Adoro escrever essas cenas de investigação do time FBI gente! É tão legal :3 então não me deixem na mão okay? u.u_

_E agradecimentos desde já as lindonas que tem seguido e favoritado a fic, vocês me provocam um sorriso toda vez que fazem isso._

_E principalmente as belíssimas **Sweet Izzy S2**, **Sahzinhah**, **Gabi**, **Jaque**, **Ingrid**, **Sabrina **e **Miss Singularity** pelas maravilhosas reviews e todo o apoio!**  
**_

_Muuuuito obrigada mesmo lindonas!_

_Fico por aqui! Até a próximo!_

_Beijos da Lightning_


	5. Olhando para os assassinos

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 05 – **Olhando para os assassinos**

**_Residência da Família Hyuuga, Konoha, 14:31_**

Sakura sabia que Hinata tinha uma família bem rica e influente, só não imaginava que eles eram tão ricos. Ficou com medo de parecer idiota e perguntar ao motorista se aquela era mesmo o endereço certo, mas depois ficou feliz por não ter feito aquilo. Logo na entrada, o portão de grades tinha um grande H dourado._ E que tipo de idiota não veria aquilo?_

_Eu acho que é aqui mesmo... – A rosada tocou o interfone ao lado da porta. Havia conseguido falar rapidamente com Hinata no telefone, mas não tinha certeza se seria atendida por ela ou por um dos mil empregados daquela casa. Ela precisava perguntar a Hinata qual era o seu emprego e se tinha vaga para mais uma.

A pequena tela se acendeu na imagem de uma mulher de pele alva, olhos claros e cabelos negros bem lisos. Ela sorriu. – Sakura! Entre por favor!

Sakura ouviu um _click _e a trava do portão abriu. Ela sorriu entrando na casa receosa. Agora que estava ali, talvez calça jeans all-star e camiseta não fossem a vestineta adequada. Mas quando a amiga de infância apareceu na porta em frente à casa, há cerca de vinte metros a frente acenando freneticamente para Sakura, ela se lembrou do por que não se importar com a roupa, ela não ligava. Nem Hinata que usava só um vestido azul de alça simples.

_Sakura! Há quanto tempo! – Antes que ela pudesse falar a morena a pegou num abraço apertado. Sakura pôde notar que desde os doze anos, os seios de Hinata haviam crescido absurdamente também.

_Pois é. Você esta tão diferente. – A morena sorriu tímida.

_Ah, vem entra. Como pode ver, eu mudei de casa.

_Percebi... – Por dentro a casa dos Hyuuga era tão incrível quando do lado de fora. Por um segundo Sakura pensou estar entrando na casa de _M. Burnes _e que no jardim lateral existiria uma passagem secreta que leva até a usina nuclear da cidade. Ela balançou a cabeça pra parar de viajar.

A sala era grande, em cores claras e moveis de tons neutros e bonitos. Só aquela sala já pagava uma vida de salário da rosada, mas ela preferiu ignorar isso. Algumas poucas empregadas limpavam a casa e saiam da cozinha arrumando alguma coisa para o almoço provavelmente, o que era estranho já que eram duas da tarde, mas quem era ela pra julgar. Hinata conduziu a amiga até os fundos onde uma enorme área de lazer se abria. Decorada com moveis rústicos, o jardim externo parecia típico de casa de reality show.

A piscina em forma de oito tinha uma pequena catarata na ponta e atrás dela um muro de rosas vermelhas e brancas.

_Uau. – Hinata riu.

_Então, concerteza tem muita coisa pra me contar não é?

**_Apartamento do Sasuke, Konoha, 19:46_**

_Eu ainda não acredito que você aceitou essa proposta insana! – Naruto murmurou mal humorado olhando feio para Sasuke pela décima sétima vez. Tenten bebeu um novo gole da cerveja enquanto Sasuke fazia sua tacada, a morena fez uma careca quando ele encaçapou mais uma bola.

_Naruto. Você sabe que não tem jeito melhor, além disso, é por pouco tempo. – A bola treze bateu perto do buraco mas se desviou e saiu. Era a vez de Tenten. Do outro lado da sala estava Naruto sentado no sofá comendo seu prato de ramém ainda contrariado por causa da conversa, enquanto na TV passava-se um documentário sobre as ilhas de Galapagus.

Tenten encaçapou duas bolas de uma só vez. – Embora eu concorde com o Sasuke. Acho que você poderia ter pensado melhor a respeito.

Sasuke bufou indo até a cozinha, onde voltou com mais duas cervejas. – Esqueçam. Não. Eu não estou querendo me vingar por causa do Itachi, abandonei essa idéia há tempos se lembram? Eu faço isso pela investigação. É profissional! – Tenten e Naruto trocaram um olhar de pouca fé.

_Se você diz...

Sasuke ignorou os amigos e ajeitou o taco acertando a bola branca, infelizmente, não havia prestado atenção aonde estava mirando e jogou a bola seis pra fora da mesa. Tenten reclamou enquanto ia atrás da bola, mas o moreno não deu atenção. Ficou observando uma foto atrás da amiga, onde ele e o irmão tinham ido pescar no verão quando tinha nove anos. Na foto, Itachi usava um grande chapéu de palha e sorria brincalhão enquanto tinha a mão no topo da cabeça do irmãozinho que o encarava feio segurando a vara de pesca com a outra mão. Na época, Itachi já era agente do FBI, ele era o verdadeiro prodígio dentre os agentes e foi mandado para uma missão de espionagem.

Ele trabalhava na época num caso extremamente parecido com o da Akatsuki de agora, uma organização que contrabandeava drogas e armas altamente perigosas quando foi mandado para se infiltrar na organização. Uma semana depois, e seu irmão havia desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. E dois meses depois sem andamento na investigação, a equipe foi fechada e dispensada e as buscas por Itachi interrompidas, depois disso o pai dos garotos passava de casamento em casamento e nunca parava com uma mesma mulher, pressionava Sasuke para ser tão bom quanto o irmão mais velho o que havia com que o Uchiha tivesse freqüentes discussões feias com o pai.

Até que um dia, numa brincadeira estúpida junto com Naruto e outros amigos de infância, Sasuke se escondeu dentro de um confessionário e conheceu a garota que mudou totalmente sua perspectiva. Por causa dela, aos poucos sua relação com seu pai foi se estabilizando e as brigas eram quase nulas (embora ele continuasse a ignorar as madrastas), um mero conselho/opinião daquela garota que nunca o vira na vida, havia feito com que ele ajeitasse a sua.

Só esperava ter causado o mesmo bom efeito na garota.

_**Restaurante YokoMix, Tókio, 12:15**_

Yama riu quando Sakura fez uma careta ao colocar o suchi na boca.

_É estranho eu ser japonesa e não gostar de suchi? – Ele colocou um pouco mais de suco no copo de ambos e fez que não ainda sorrindo por causa da careta da mulher.

_Talvez. – Ele comeu um. – Do que você gosta?

A médica usou os hashis para fincar um salmão e sorriu colocando a carne na boca e sorrindo como uma criança. Era a segunda vez que ambos saiam juntos e o ruivo parecia extremamente interessado em Sakura, tudo que gostava ou não. Sakura pensou em recusar o convite para o almoço e ficar pela lanchonete do hospital e acompanhar Shizune, mas a própria foi quem a empurrou para cima do ruivo. Porém, por mais que Sakura tentasse ficar confortável naquele encontro, não conseguia.

_Salmão é cru também. – Sakura deu de ombros.

_Mas eu gosto. – O ruivo sorriu a encarando por alguns segundos antes de voltar a comer. Rine dizia que Sakura se sentia assim por que estava enferrujada com encontros e que seu último namoro havia sido a tanto tempo que na época ainda haviam dinossauros na terra. Um exagero claro, mas ela conseguira convencer a irmã de que se sentir desconfortável sob o olhar de Yama era normal para primeiros encontros. Sakura teve vontade de bater em Rine e perguntar que tipo de experiências ele tinha se só trabalhava, mas a irmã era policial e quase tão cabeça quente quanto Sakura, talvez não fosse uma idéia lá das boas.

Yama contara que era professor numa universidade local e que lecionava história e arte para os alunos. Sakura fingiu estar impressionada mas na verdade estava contando os minutos até que seu horário de almoço acabasse. O ruivo então pagou a conta sem querer discutir e a levou de volta ao hospital.

_Como foi o encontro com o ruivo bonitão? – Shizune a cutucou assim que ela entrou no vestiário.

_Ele é entediante. – A enfermeira chefe franziu o cenho surpresa.

_Sério. Ele parecia ser tão divertido, até do tipo perigoso.

_Acho que a coisa mais perigosa que ele faz é ensinar história para um bando de garotos entediados. – Sakura pôs o jaleco. – Ei Shizune, será que hoje tem como eu sair mais cedo?

_Por que?

_Fiquei de cobrir uma amiga minha numa tarefa que ela faz como voluntaria. – Se lembrou do dia anterior quando fora a casa de Hinata. Ficaram horas conversando e a morena disse que ainda era voluntaria na igreja e ajudava nos projetos da cidade quando tinha tempo, sempre organizando feiras e festas púbicas. E daqui há dois dias haveria uma festa na praça principal de Konoha em comemoração ao aniversário da cidade. Hinata deveria ajudar, mas precisava ir para uma viajem de dois dias para China junto com o chefe negociar acordos para o novo contrato de materiais para a empresa de segurança em que trabalha, meio sem nada o que fazer, Sakura se ofereceu para ir no seu lugar.

Claro que a rosada nunca tinha gostado e fazer o serviço de voluntaria, quando eram pequenas Hinata tinha que arrastá-la a força para a igreja onde recebiam as tarefas, mas uma pequena parte da rosada imaginou se o garoto de dez anos atrás não estaria ali. Afinal, vai que eles se esbarravam por acaso de novo como da primeira vez?

_**Agencia Internacional do FBI, Tókio, 17:52**_

_Boas novas! – Ino entrou na sala sacudindo um envelope azul. – O resultado do laboratório de pesquisa chegou!

Rine pegou o papel e o abriu sem o menor cuidado. Shikamaru e Kakashi que discutiam junto com Sasuke sobre seu disfarce pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver o que havia nas informações obtidas do morto. Rine passou os olhos pelas folhas e um pequeno sorriso se formou nos seus lábios.

_Parece que o nosso homem nas Docas era Yangun Narrara, tem uma ficha criminal longa e segundo aqui era suspeito de lavagem de dinheiro e golpes em empresas de segurança, ele também tinha uma tatuagem com AK. – A chefe da equipe virou algumas folhas. – O cara da praia é Miamamoto Suge, preso há dois anos por trafico de drogas estava em reabilitação até largar a casa há cinco meses e sumir. Foi visto vivo pela ultima vez há dois meses na mesma praia perto da fabrica de pesca acompanhado de dois homens suspeitos.

_Seriam os _nossos _dois homens suspeitos? – Ino perguntou.

_Tenho certeza de que um deles é o cara que os matou, só resta saber quem é o outro. – Rine murmurou entregando o envelope a Kakashi e lia maiores informações sobre as vitimas. A rosada foi até sua mesa do fundo da sala e pegou as duas mais novas criações de Tenten e vestiu o colete por cima da blusa social roxa. – Naruto você vem comigo. Vamos a fabrica chegar os vídeos de segurança. – O loiro assentiu saindo da cadeira ao lado de Sasuke e pegando sua arma também.

_Imagino que você possa se atrasar para o nosso compromisso. – Kakashi murmurou levantando os olhos dos papeis para a rosada que assentiu enquanto colocava o blazer. Rine se virou para Ino que ainda estava na porta.

_Chame o Sai pra mim. Peça que ele vá com você Kakashi. – O da máscara assentiu enquanto Ino deixava a sala. Agora só Sasuke e Shikamaru que ainda esperavam alguma ordem. – E não avancem no plano de disfarce antes deu voltar entenderam? – Ambos assentiram.

Naruto não teve problemas em usar o seu carro para chegarem de novo até a praia, já que Rine ir nos carros de policia habituais, o _Masserati_ vermelho do Uzumaki vinha bem a calhar em momentos assim. Chegaram em menos de uma hora na mesma praia, continuava deserta com exceção de um pequeno grupo de mendigos que se esquentavam em volta de uma fogueira improvisada.

Rine e Naruto caminharam firmes até a fabrica enquanto o sol se punha à leste. O lugar parecia tão abandonado e vazio quanto da outra vez, mas agora tinha um homem velho e gordo sentado em um banquinho na porta do estabelecimento, ele parecia estar se preparando para ir embora quando avistou os dois policiais.

_Quem são vocês? A fabrica esta fora de operações. – A rosada mostrou o distintivo.

_Somos da policia. Queríamos falar com o responsável aqui. – A postura desleixada e o olhar suspeito do velho não mudaram nem por um segundo.

_Esta falando com ele. – Murmurou apontando para si mesmo.

Nem Rine nem Naruto pareceram surpresos ou contrariados. – Ótimo. Quero ver as fitas de segurança de dois meses atrás. Suspeitamos que dois assassinos marcaram um encontro perto daqui e suas câmeras. – Ela apontou para duas câmeras já de frente para a fabrica. – Podem ter pego eles.

O velho não respondeu trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, mas por fim desistiu e suspirou abrindo a porta da fabrica para que os dois entrassem. Por dentro ela estava silenciosa, cheia de poeira com todas as suas maquinas e barcos parados e amontoados sobre algum canto. Materiais de pesca e até de barcos jogados e sujos.

O velho os conduziu por entre a bagunça até uma escadinha no lado esquerdo que dava para o segundo andar. Lá, a aparência do lugar era quase idêntica ao que de baixo, com a diferença de que no fundo da sala haviam alguns monitores limpos e novos que mostraram as imagens das câmeras. O velho apontou para as maquinas.

_Fiquem a vontade. Mas não demorem, tenho que ir embora daqui a meia hora com ou sem policiais aqui dentro. – Ele murmurou antes de descer as escadas de novo.

Naruto olhou para a rosada ao seu lado. – Só eu, ou essa fabrica ta com cara de ter sido abandonada há duzentos anos? – Rine assentiu.

_Ninguém mantém um negocio falido desse. – Ela olhou para as paredes cobertas de poeiras. Tudo ali estava sujo e velho, com exceção dos computadores de vigilância. – A não ser que seja só fachada. – O loiro assentiu pensando a mesma coisa.

Rine se sentou na cadeira em frente aos monitores e começou a checar a lista de gravações. – Aqui. – Naruto apontou para a do dia em questão em que Miamamoto havia sido visto pela ultima vez. Avançaram o vídeo até a noite e ficaram observando alguma presença além da do velho segurança. Por um longo período ele era o único ali, quando passavam das onze horas um homem se aproximava do local. Rine parou o vídeo e deixou que andasse normalmente agora.

Nove horas em ponto o velho já tinha ido embora, o homem que se aproximava usava um grosso cassaco preto e tinha os braços ao redor do corpo como se sentisse frio. Ambos reconheceram que aquele era Miamamoto. Ele ficou parado em frente a fabrica por algum tempo, andando em círculos e olhando em volta procurando por alguém de vez em quando, Rine avançou o vídeo onde mostrava ele fazendo isso por um período de quarenta minutos até o relógio marcar meia noite e doze e Miamamoto parar de andar olhando para algum ponto no horizonte.

Logo depois dois homens apareceram, ambos usando um longo sobretudo preto com o desenho de algumas nuvens vermelhas. Usavam grandes chapeis de madeira com fitas que cobriam seus rostos, mas Rine já tinha certeza de que um deles era Sasori O Ventríloquo e o outro era o químico assassino das docas e da praia.

No vídeo Miamamoto parecia nervoso, ele conversou alguma coisa com os homens que continuavam parados um ao lado do outro. O primeiro suspeito era alto e gesticulava bastante com as mãos, já o segundo era bem mais baixo e gordo e estava imóvel enquanto Miama falava. Ele apontou para o mais baixo e disse alguma coisa. Até que o suspeito mais alto tirou o chapéu devagar rindo.

Tinha cabelos loiros longos, presos num rabo de cavalo a franja ainda cobria parte de seu rosto como o penteado de Ino. O homem tinha a pele clara e um sorriso sacana no rosto enquanto olhava descontraído para Miama que recuava um passo claramente assustado. No mesmo instante Miama assentiu dizendo alguma coisa quando o loiro abanou a mão e ele saiu apressado. Os dois se olharam e conversaram por um breve momento até decidirem ir embora. O loiro recolocou o chapéu e quando estavam indo o mais baixo olhou direitamente para a câmera revelando uma mascara negra que cobria seu nariz e boca o que só deixava seus olhos a amostra. Era um velho, com um olhar assustador. Eles se viraram e foram embora do mesmo jeito que chegaram.

Naruto estremeceu quando voltou a fita e congelou a imagem no olhar assassino do velho para a câmera.

_Que cara esquisito. – O loiro murmurou.

Rine assentiu ainda olhando séria para a imagem congelada dos dois.

**Continua...**

* * *

_O que acharam gatz? hein?_

_Deixem reviews e façam uma escritora feliz!_

_Próximo capitulo Sasuke e Sakura FINALMENTE se encontram! (até eu tô querendo chegar logo nessa parte hehe)_

_Muitíssimo__ obrigado a vocês gatissimas que estão favoritando e seguindo, e claro, mandando lindas reviews!_

_Quem é do site ou não, obrigada mesmo assim. Adoro ler os coments de vocês!_

_Fico por aqui né..._

_Até!_

_Beijos da Light_


	6. Conhecendo uma conhecida

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 06 – **Conhecendo uma conhecida**

**_Em algum lugar no subsolo ao sul de Tókio, 22:19_**

O vigia abriu o portão dando passagem para que Kakashi e Sai entrassem, o corredor era longo e escuro e no seu fim há cerca de dez metros há frente se abria numa luz rasa. Sai não se importava em caminhar no escuro, ou não poder entrar ali armado, o que realmente o incomodava ali era o fato de estarem no subsolo da cidade. Ele se perguntava como eles conseguiam se manter escondidos ali como ratos de esgoto que tem que vigiar a cobra.

Kakashi andava mais a frente em passos rápidos. Quando passaram pelo fim do corredor chegaram a uma sala oval enorme. Três grandes panos a leste, oeste e norte da sala estavam pendurados nas paredes com o símbolo da família Sabaku. No meio da sala, uma mesa em forma de meia lua com seis lugares cujo só um era atualmente ocupado.

Sabaku no Gaara estava na cadeira do meio, as mãos juntas sobre a mesa e o olhar pesado fixado nos dois visitantes. Sai tinha arrepios toda vez que via aquele cara. Afinal ele era o assassino mais famoso que eles já haviam conseguido capturar.

_Kakashi Hatake. Há quanto tempo. – Sai pensou ser só impressão ou o amigo estava sorrindo encabulado por debaixo da máscara?

_Sim. Faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui. – Gaara se levantou.

_A cobra esta na cela, se quiser falar com ele. Mas não acho que ele vá falar com alguém que não seja o Sasuke. – Kakashi assentiu.

_Não custa tentar não é? – Sai não gostava quando esse tipo de conversa acontecia perto dele. Era o membro mais recente a fazer parte da Equipe de Rine e apesar de ser de grande confiança da capitã ele mal conhecia o restante da equipe. Principalmente quando o assunto envolvia Sasuke. E ao que parecia, os Uchiha tinham uma ficha longa com a policia. De ambos os lados.

Kakashi e Sai seguiram Gaara que entrara na porta a oeste debaixo da faixa com o símbolo da família. A passagem dava para outro corredor em forma de L. Assim que viraram para a esquerda ele se iluminava em lâmpadas do teto em um punhado de celas vazias, no fim do corredor havia uma porta de ferro e em frente uma garota loira se abanando com um leque grande.

_Temari abra a porta. Kakashi precisa falar com a Cobra. – A loira parou de se abanar com o leque e olhou para os agentes do FBI antes de se virar e pegar a chave presa num colar em seu peito e destrancar a porta. Ela empurrou com força e ela se abriu numa sala escura.

_Se conseguirem fazer ele falar. – A loira murmurou enquanto os dois entravam.

A sala era escura, havia uma cama no canto não muito confortável. Uma pequena porta nos fundos que devia ser o banheiro, e no meio da sala uma mesa com duas cadeiras opostas. Mas as cadeiras estavam vazias. A Cobra estava sentado em sua cama escondido pela sombra do quarto com os olhos erguidos aos dois novos visitantes.

Sai olhou de relance para trás e viu Gaara e Temari a postos na porta da cela. Mas ele duvidava que o homem ali fosse tentar uma fuga, estava ali a quase dois anos e nunca conseguira escapar. E por mais que Sai não se desse muito bem com os Sabaku, tinha que admitir que eles eram os melhores no que faziam.

_Kakashi... Finalmente veio me visitar. – A Cobra riu. Sua risada era estranha, como se tivesse tentando testar o som da palavra KU varias vezes e engasgasse no meio do processo.

_Faz muito tempo não é Orochimaru. – Kakashi se sentou na cadeira. Sai continuou parado na metade do caminho do parceiro a porta observando Orochimaru se levantar devagar.

_Vejo que Rine não veio me ver. Por quê?

_Ela esta ocupada. – Quando Orochimaru finalmente alcançou a luz que ficava no centro da sala, Sai entendeu o por que do seu apelido de Cobra. Sua pele era oleosa e num tom anormal de roxo, como se ele estivesse mortalmente doente. Os olhos eram cumpridos e amarelos como os de um réptio e o corpo magro e esguio.

Ele sorriu, a boca era larga e provocava um sorriso bem sinistro quando ele o fazia. – Entendo.

_Sabe por que eu estou aqui. – Kakashi assentiu dando a volta na mesa despreocupado.

_E sabe que só existe uma pessoa pra quem eu daria a informação. – Sai sabia poucas coisas a respeito de Sasuke, isso por que quando se juntou a equipe foi para substituir o moreno que havia se virado para o lado "do mal" por assim dizer. Tudo que ele sabia era que Sasuke tinha sido mandado para impedir Orochimaru e de alguma força ele se tornou seu pupilo por quase um ano o que atrapalhou muito as investigações.

Ele lembrava-se também que na época, quando conhecera Naruto ele era obcecado em trazer o amigo de volta. Até que um dia, receberam a informação de que Orochimaru estava em um esconderijo ao sul do país. Ele Naruto e Ino foram mandados investigar, mas quando chegaram lá a única coisa que encontraram foi Sasuke os aguardando com o dito bandido quase morto.

Porém naquela mesma noite o assistente de Orochimaru havia se revoltado contra Sasuke e atacado os quatro desprevenidos, o que resultou em Ino sofrendo uma lesão grave nas costas até que eles conseguiram deter o cara. Infelizmente, para isso fora necessário matá-lo. Kakashi disse que mandaria Orochimaru para uma prisão de segurança a seu nível e desde então, Sai nunca mais ouviu falar sobre ele, até agora. Só sabia que o Cobra era obcecado com Sasuke, seja o que for que ele e o Uchiha compartilharam durante o ano que passaram trabalhando na máfia, Orochimaru ainda fazia questão de lhe cobrar.

_Não vamos trazer Sasuke até você. – Orochimaru riu.

_Então sugiro de voltem e não me perturbem mais. Por um acaso, vocês tem medo dele se lembrar a quem pertence a sua lealdade? Por isso não o traz aqui? – Sai viu Kakashi ficar desconfortável na cadeira enquanto Cobra o encarava do outro lado da mesa.

_Sasuke é leal a sua equipe.

Orochimaru riu de novo. – É isso que _vocês _dizem.

_Já chega. – Gaara entrou na sala. – Isso não vai dar em nada Kakashi. – O homem assentiu e se levantou caminhando até a saída sendo seguido pelos olhos de Orochimaru que tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto. Como se soubesse que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria aquilo que tanto queria. E o pior era que Sai também tinha essa sensação.

Temari trancou a porta atrás deles e se encostou de novo sobre a mesa voltando a se abanar com seu leque. – Por que o maldito Uchiha não vem logo aqui e resolve isso?

_Não é bom que isso aconteça Temari. – Gaara a censurou. – Não temos certeza do que Orochimaru fez a ele durante aquele ano, e também não sabemos os efeitos que reencontrá-lo podem causar nele. – A loira virou o rosto.

Kakashi suspirou cansado. – Mas se ele falasse, tudo estaria resolvido.

Orochimaru fora o único grande membro da Akatsuki que conseguira deixar a organização vivo, ele era como uma fonte inesgotável de informação sobre os traficantes mas infelizmente, mas era uma fonte disposta a abrir o bico.

_Por não falam com Kankurou? Ele já encontrou dois deles uma vez. – Temari sugeriu.

_Ele esta aqui? – Gaara fez que sim os conduzindo de volta pelo corredor. Dessa vez eles entraram na sala a leste, era um quarto. Haviam algumas maquinas que mediam pressão e batimentos e sentado na cama estava um homem de cabelos castanho vendo TV.

_Kankurou. – Gaara o chamou. Kankurou desviou os olhos da TV para os três ali presentes mas não disse nada.

_Olá Kankurou. Como esta? – Kakashi tentou parecer gentil.

_Do mesmo jeito. – O homem murmurou mal-humorado. – Gaara eu juro que se eu pudesse sair daqui eu mesmo ia lá e dava uma surra no Orochimaru pra ele fazer a merda do antídoto definitivo logo! – A cerca de dois meses e meio. O esconderijo dos Sabaku havia sido atacado por dois membros da Akatsuki, acreditasse que eles estavam atrás de Orochimaru mas Gaara conseguiu mandá-los embora. Claro que com isso, tanto o ruivo quando o irmão mais velho haviam se ferido gravemente, a diferente era que Kankurou havia sido envenenado.

Algo que nenhum médico conseguiu explicar até hoje, era um veneno que entraram em seu tecido muscular e o destruía comendo a carne de seus órgão e causando múltiplos problemas no seu corpo, normalmente alguém teria morrido em menos de um dia. Mas Temari e Gaara haviam conseguido obrigar Orochimaru a preparar um antídoto, mas o Cobra tinha feito só metade do serviço e criado um remédio que afastava o veneno de seus tecidos mas não o expulsava. Tornando Kankurou dependente da droga criada pelo homem.

_Calma. Kakashi precisa da sua ajuda.

_Sinto muito te atormentar Kankurou, mas você se lembrou de alguma coisa dos homens que te atacaram? – Ele fez que não.

_Foi muito rápido. Mal consegui ver o que me acertou antes de desmaiar. – Kakashi suspirou cansado.

_Tudo bem. E não se preocupe, nossos melhores pesquisadores estão trabalhando num jeito de encontrar a cura pra você.

Kankurou fez um bico. – Não vão achar. Vocês ouviram Orochimaru dizer que só ele conhece o veneno, eu não duvido que seja mentira. – Gaara abriu a porta e os três saíram deixando o Sabaku sozinho de novo.

_Kakashi, não conseguiram nada ainda? – Ele fez que não.

_Nossos médicos estão fazendo de tudo, mas ninguém consegue encontrar nada que dispersa aquele veneno. – Gaara fez uma careta de desgosto. – Posso tentar falar com a Rine, ver se temos outras opções. – O ruivo assentiu.

_Estou colaborando com vocês, mas minha paciência não é tão grande assim.

_**Algum lugar do Japão, 16:55**_

_Tudo certo pra hoje à noite hun? – O loiro brincava com uma algema chinesa enquanto falava com a silhueta de outro na tela da grande TV.

_Tobi cuidara de tudo. – O loiro fez uma careta.

_Ainda não confio naquele idiota cuidando de algo tão importante hun. – Ele jogou a peça que brincava para longe na sala, lembrando que havia pego isso do cara que estava falando que tinha ficado preso com as algemas.

_Concentre-se só em vigiar os policiais Deidara, essa é sua tarefa. – Deidara olhou feio para o homem na tela mas não respondeu. – Tobi ira nos trazer a herdeira Hyuuga hoje.

A voz do homem virou estática e a tela do computador desligou. Deidara deslizou na sua cadeira até a mesa de mogno e pegou uma das sete pastas jogadas em cima da sua mesa, na capa vermelha, o nome Uchiha Sasuke estava escrito em letras brancas.

_**Centro de Konoha, 17:13**_

Quase todos os preparativos para o festival de aniversário da cidade estavam prontos. A fonte estava iluminava com luzes multicoloridas que se espalhavam por toda a grande praça central. Barracas de comida, brinquedos e jogos estavam espalhadas e na rua sem saída ao lado da igreja o palco já estava sendo montado para receber algumas bandas de J-Rock naquela noite.

Rine havia suspendido a missão de infiltração de Sasuke até segunda ordem, desde o inicio da manhã a chefe da equipe estava concentrada em encontrar as pessoas equivalentes aos rostos que trouxera nas imagens da fabrica. Isso queria dizer que Shikamaru, Ino e Sai estavam alugados até descobrirem a identidade dos dois homens. Pelo que Sasuke soubera, Kakashi estava trabalhando junto com a Equipe de pesquisas no caso do Kankurou, mas o Uchiha sabia que se Orochimaru estava envolvido com aquele veneno eles não seriam capazes de encontrar um antídoto tão fácil.

Por causa disso, agora o Uchiha e o Uzumaki estavam com o tempo livre durante quase um da inteiro (o que não acontecia com muita freqüência), e Naruto havia se perdido em algum lugar desde que chegaram ali. Sasuke andava sozinho por entre as barracas e os voluntários que ajudavam a terminar de organizar tudo.

Ele foi até a frente da igreja onde duas mulheres penduravam algumas luzes. Ficou observando os enfeites por alguns segundos até ouvir um grande tumulto na entrada leste da praça. Um segundo depois e várias pessoas segurando enfeites e outras ornamentações gritaram saindo da frente enquanto uma BMW preta invadia a praça vindo na direção da igreja.

Os duas mulheres na porta olharam assustadas para a confusão, uma morena de longos cabelos negros e outra de cabelos curtos e rosas. Sasuke poderia ter achado aquilo estranho, mas trabalhava com uma mulher que também tinha os cabelos da mesma cor, então não via como algo incomum.

_Se afastem! – Gritou para as mulheres, a dos cabelos rosas puxou a outra pela mão para a direita bem no momento em que o carro parava bruscamente em frente a igreja.

_O que esta havendo? – A morena gritou se escondendo atrás de uma das grandes estatuas do fundador da cidade Hashirama. Sasuke tirou a arma de debaixo da blusa e apontou para os dois grandes caras que saiam do carro vindo na direção das mulheres.

Eles atiraram e o Uchiha teve que ir para a esquerda se afastando das mulheres, ele atirou no ombro de um dos homens que caiu no chão mas o outro já tentava agarrar a morena quando a rosada lhe deu um soco que o fez recuar e depois chutou sua barriga fazendo-o cair atordoado. Sasuke atirou também no seu ombro para mante-lo no chão.

_Hinata sai daqui. – O Uchiha pode ouvir a rosada apontar para a entrada lateral da igreja onde a morena correu e se escondeu sem que os homens a vissem. Pessoas gritaram e chamavam pela policia enquanto a praça virava uma confusão só por causa dos tiros.

Sasuke se levantou indo até o carro, estranhamente parecia estar vazio. Até ele ouvir o som da garota tentando gritar, atrás dela um homem com um manto negro de nuvens brancas a agarrara por trás e tapava sua boca enquanto ela se debatia tentando se soltar. O homem usava uma mascara por isso não dava para ver seu rosto mas ele tinha a voz fina e estridente e gritou quando a rosada mordeu sua mão.

_Ai sua cadela desgraçada! – Ele gritou, mas Sasuke atirou antes que ele pudesse bater na mulher. Ele a soltou caindo de joelhos no chão com a coxa direita agora sangrando. – O que a merda de um policial esta fazendo aqui? – Ele murmurou antes de rapidamente sacar uma arma e disparar dois tiros.

Quando Sasuke acordou, estava caído no chão com um par de olhos verdes em cima de si.

_Você esta bem? – A mulher de cabelo rosa murmurou o ajudando a se levantar. Tinha tomado um tiro no ombro e outro de raspão no abdômen.

Sasuke fez que sim olhando para o ombro, costurado e limpo. Ele percebeu que estava dentro da igreja, na parte de trás onde as reuniões de seus membros geralmente aconteciam, mas a sala estava vazia e escura agora. A mulher estava ajoelhada ao seu lado com algumas marcas de sangue na blusa rosa, mas ele sabia que não eram dela.

_Eu tenho que... – Ele foi se levantar mais sentiu uma fisgada extremamente dolorosa no abdômen, a mulher o empurrou de novo para a posição de antes.

_Esta tudo bem. Seu amigo disse que iria resolver tudo, aquele cara da mascara fugiu. Ele pediu que você ficasse aqui dentro. – Sasuke olhou melhor para a mulher. Bonita. Ele apontou para o ombro direito fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa, ela sorriu tímida. – É, eu sou médica. Você deu sorte daquele cara ser ruim de mira. Estamos longe de um hospital e eu não sei o que poderia fazer que a bala tivesse acertado algum órgão importante.

_Hum, que sorte então. – Ele murmurou. – Aproposito, quem é você?

_Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_Por favor não me batam! _

_Eu sei, até eu estou ansiosa pra ver esses dois juntos (sério, to quase me descabelando pra chegar na parte logo) _

_Só que... Paciência minhas lindas, ainda vai rolar muita coisa com esses dois (hehe)_

_Mas não se preocupem, a partir daqui os dois meio que se encontram (vcs já viram isso) mas é a partir do capitulo 7 que as coisas começam a ficar realmente legais (pelo menos na minha opinião u.u) então paciência okay? _

_Mas, deixando isso de lado, o que vocês acharam do encontro deles? Hein? Hein?_

_Por favor comentem e me digam o que tão achando da fic! Sério, leitores fantasmas tratem de aparecer, mesmo que seja só com um "gostei" ou um "continua" é sério hein u.u_

_**.**  
_

_E claro, os devidos agradecimentos as gatissimas que tem comentado/favoritado e que continuam acompanhando_

_Sério gente, obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! São minha inspiração pra isso! ^^_

_Bom, fico por aqui não é. _

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS VLW?_**

_Até mais lindas da minha vida!_

_Beijos da Lightning! _


	7. Aprendendo química

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 07 – **Aprendendo química**

**_Agencia Internacional do FBI, Tókio, 21:59_**

Acontecimentos estranhos eram comuns na vida de Sakura. Mas participar de um tiroteio no meio de uma tentativa falha de seqüestro enquanto conhecia o colega de trabalho da irmã que supostamente já o conhecia antes por telefone ganhava o premio.

Depois da confusão na festa da cidade, Rine apareceu e em pouco tempo Sakura e Sasuke estavam numa sala que era onde aparentemente sua irmã trabalhava, com mais cinco pessoas que ela não conhecia a encarando.

_Então você é a meia irmã da Rine? – Uma mulher loira se aproximou dela. Era bonita com longos cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e olhos azuis.

Sakura assentiu. A loira abrira a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa quando Rine entrou pela sala com uma careta mal humorada, ela encarou Sakura e forçou um sorriso, o que resultou na careta de alguém que bebe suco de limão muito azedo. – Sakura e Sasuke venham comigo.

O moreno se levantou atrás dela e os dois saíram sob os olhares do pessoal na sala, seguindo Rine.

_Rine. Pode me explicar o que diabos ta acontecendo? – Sakura gritou sussurrando enquanto passavam por um longo corredor.

_Eu queria saber. – Ela respondeu abrindo a porta da sala de interrogatório onde os dois entraram e se sentaram lado a lado na mesa. Rine fechou a porta e puxou a cadeira mais pra perto dos dois. – Sakura, desculpa mesmo te envolver nisso. Mas parece que você foi confundida com a Hinata.

_Como?

_Achamos que eles estavam atrás dela.

Sakura abanou a mão em descaso. – Isso eu sei, é obvio. – Ela disse. – To perguntando o que isso ter a ver com o caso que você esta investigando.

_É obvio? – Sasuke olhou para a mulher do seu lado. Ela assentiu.

_Hinata é herdeira da fortuna dos Hyuuga e ainda por cima é a vice-presidente de uma das maiores empresas de segurança do pais. Eu sou só uma medica que acabou de chegar na cidade, então de quem você acha que eles estavam atrás? – Sasuke se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta, agora além de baleado ele parecia um idiota. Dava pra ver que mesmo não sendo irmãs de sangue as duas, Sakura e Rine, se pareciam à beça.

_O fato é que as pessoas que tentaram seqüestrar a Hinata hoje fazem parte de uma organização mafiosa chamada Akatsuki, eles traficam drogas e armas poderosas para o mercado negro no país a anos. Estamos tentando pega-los.

_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Ela encarou a irmã.

_Até agora nada. Mas você atrapalhou os planos deles de levar a garota, e a máfia não costuma deixar coisas assim baratas. – Sakura franziu o cenho.

_Faço parte de um programa de testemunhas agora é isso?

Rine encarou a irmã como se tentasse decidir o que fazer com aquele ser rosa. – Mais ou menos. Ninguém que viu eles viveu pra contar a história até hoje, por isso quero que você ande com um segurança a partir de agora. – Sakura abriu a boca para retrucar mas Rine se adiantou. – E, Sasuke é o meu melhor agente, então quero que proteja a minha irmã.

Foi a vez de Sasuke franzir o cenho. – Eu? Mas eu não...

_Esquece o plano de se infiltrar, ta na cara que eles conhecem cada membro da nossa equipe. Teria sido um erro mandar você pra lá. – A rosada murmurou massageando as têmporas. – E como a Sakura atrapalhou o seqüestro ela se torna um alvo agora, quero que você fique na cola da minha irmã não só para protegê-la, mas para quando a Akatsuki vier atrás dela.

Sakura bateu na mesa se levantando. – Perai! Eu sou a isca agora?

Rine fez que sim. O Uchiha se perguntou que merda aquela mulher tinha na cabeça para colocar a irmã como isca para a Akatsuki e ainda por cima falar isso com tanta naturalidade na cara da própria. Ele esperava que Sakura fosse surtar e brigar com a meio-irmã ali mesmo, mas como se para provar que todos de cabelo rosa são insanos, Sakura sorriu.

_Legal!

O queixo do Uchiha caiu. – Como é que é?

_**Em algum lugar do Japão, 00:28**_

_Eu avisei que ele ia fazer merda hun. – Deidara tinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso feliz no rosto enquanto Tobi se encolhia nos próprios ombros.

_Tobi você é um imbecil. – Sasori atirou uma das esculturas de Deidara no homem de máscara que resmungou esfregando a cabeça onde a peça havia batido.

_Quietos. – O homem na tela da TV finalmente se pronunciou. – Eu já ouvi demais. Esses caras do FBI já estão atrapalhando demais... – Tobi olhou curioso para a TV.

_O que o senhor vai fazer?

_Cala a boca hun. – Deidara o repreendeu.

_Deidara-senpai você é muito desagradável! – Tobi murmurou com a voz chorosa enquanto o rosto do loiro pegava fogo. Ele atirou outra peça contra Tobi, maior dessa vez, mas o homem desviou da grande ave de cinco quilos. – Ah Deidara-senpai é muito ruim de mira!

_Hun, já disse pra não me chamar assim encosto! – Sasori rolou os olhos vendo os dois discutirem e voltou a atenção para a TV onde o homem continuava em silêncio.

_O que pretende mestre?

_Já mandei investigarem a mulher que estava junto com o Uchiha, mas por hora fiquem quietos. Kisame chegara ai em dois dias. – No mesmo instante Deidara e Tobi pararam de brigar e encarar a tela da TV.

_Kisame?! Argh que merda hun. Odeio aquele folgado hun. – Deidara resmungou.

_Deidara-senpai tem medo do Kisame?

_Seu desgraçado! – E a briga de ambos recomeçou.

_E a respeito da Hyuuga?

_Ele cuidara disso. Por hora quero que você continue de olho no FBI. E tome cuidado com Kakashi Hatake. – Sasori assentiu.

_Entendido. – A imagem na tela da TV desapareceu. – Só espero que Sakura não seja considerada uma ameaça. – Murmurou para si mesmo. – Odiaria ter que matar outra namorada.

_**Hospital Regional de Konoha, 19:06**_

_Então você é médica. – Sasuke murmurou mexendo num estetoscópio enquanto Sakura preenchia a receita de um paciente que acabara de atender. Desde que Rine mandou que ele vigiasse a irmã, Sasuke tem seguido a Haruno por todo lugar, embora a rotina de Sakura não seja muito agitada. Durante toda a semana a garota só passava no hospital e as vezes no mercado central da cidade.

Duas vezes, o que Sakura disse ser um ex-paciente, apareceu lá a procurando. E não que o Uchiha se importe com a vida amorosa da irmã da sua chefe, mas ficou feliz em dispensar o tal Yama duas vezes para a rosada.

_É. Você já sabe disso. – Sakura murmurou na mesma empolgação que o agente do FBI.

Sasuke largou o estetoscópio e suspirou. – Foi mal, é que eu estou entediado. – Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha. – O que? Fico entediado ué!

A médica terminou de escrever a ficha e encarou o Uchiha. – Algum progresso na investigação? – Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o bico.

_Ah, sua irmã me substituiu pelo Sai. – Ele fez uma careta. – Ela não me diz nada! Tentei ir na agencia ontem e ela quase atirou na minha cabeça. – Sakura já mordia o lábio com força para não rir na cara do seu "guarda costas". Desde o dia na delegacia e toda a confusão do festival na igreja, ela tivera a chance de conhecer melhor o trabalho de Rine e seus colegas de serviço, mas nada se comparava a relação da líder da equipe com Sasuke. Rine não ia muito com a cara do homem, e ainda por cima, adorava contrariar Sasuke.

_Mas e os outros? Naruto... Ino? – Sasuke meneou a cabeça.

_Ela não esta dando folga. Alguma coisa importante esta acontecendo e eu estou aqui! – Sakura ficou o encarando, demorou alguns segundos até Sasuke entender o porquê e virar o rosto envergonhado. – Eu não quis dizer que é chato seguir você, só que...

_Tudo bem. Quer saber? – A Haruno se levantou. – Também estou cansada de ficar de fora! Já estou envolvida na porra toda mesmo não é? Vamos lá! – Sasuke franziu o cenho.

_Lá onde?

Sakura rolou os olhos. – Fazer nossa própria investigação.

**Universidade Y.K.O., área química, 23:40**

_Dá pra me explicar como você sabe fazer isso? – O Uchiha sussurrou logo atrás da mulher de cabelos rosa. Sakura estava abaixada na altura da fechadura da porta dos fundos da área especializada em química da Universidade Y.K.O. usando dois utensílios para destrancar a fechadura. Sasuke estava atrás da rosada vigiando, mas o agente sabia que não apareceria ninguém por que ele já tinha gravado a rota de vigia dos seguranças e se por um acaso algum deles aparecesse, seria fácil pegá-lo no escuro.

A atenção de Sasuke foi puxada de novo para Sakura ao ouvir um "CLECK" e a rosada empurrar a porta de leve. Ela sorriu.

_Sou cirurgiã, abrir uma fechadura é moleza. – Ela murmurou enquanto Sasuke sentia um sorriso estúpido nascer em seus lábios. Ele entrou na frente chegando se não tinha ninguém. A câmera do corredor estava virada num ângulo de trinta e cinco graus a direita deles e se movia lentamente.

Sasuke fez rapidamente os cálculos e tateou o ar atrás dele até sentir a mão de Sakura. Fez sinal para que a rosada ficasse em silêncio e o seguisse, a câmera se virou para a porta e Sasuke a fechou deixando só uma pequena brecha. Dois segundos e ela começou a se mover de novo, o agente abriu a porta e puxou a médica para dentro a passos rápidos e o corredor até parar em frente a outro cheio de portas. Felizmente, a câmera desse parecia estar desativada e só filmava para baixo. Isso não seria um problema.

A irmã mais nova de Rine começou a olhar nas portas, cada uma tinha um título estranho como "produtos químicos", "químico celulares". Ela parou em frente a uma porta escrito: "química especializada". Sakura a encarou enquanto ela se abaixava de novo para abrir a fechadura.

_Me explica de novo por que você acha que o suspeito estuda ou trabalha aqui? – A fechadura fez o som familiar de se destravar e Sakura entrou fechando logo atrás do Uchiha.

_Pelo que você me disse a respeito da bomba, só existe uma universidade em Tókio que tenha todos esses produtos juntos no mesmo lugar. – Ela mostrou os diversos vidros de cores e tamanhos diferentes cheios de substancias que o Uchiha nem sonhava em saber distinguir. – A Yko é a melhor universidade em ensino químico do Japão. Acredite, se eu quisesse aprender a fazer uma bomba realmente boa viria aqui. – Sasuke preferiu não discutir. No pouco tempo que passara junto de Sakura, já aprendera que a irmã mais nova de sua chefe era ainda mais insana e imprevisível do que ela.

A rosada começou a mexer em alguns vidros examinando os pós e líquidos dentro. Sasuke continuava atento a porta e a qualquer barulho suspeito, felizmente a universidade parecia abandonada a noite. – Como vamos saber se o nosso assassino esteve mesmo aqui?

_Alguns ingredientes da bomba são bem fáceis de achar, mas outros nem tanto. Nesse caso, existe um ingrediente que só existe aqui. O _aníanco liquido*_. – Sakura explicou. – É extremamente inflamável e muito perigoso, a única universidade que o disponibiliza para pesquisa é a Yko. Se o nosso aprendiz de Bin Laden queria aníanco liquido, teria que pegar aqui. Olha só, esta intocado. – Ela esticou um pequeno vidro com um liquido branco incolor. As luvas brancas nas mãos de Sakura faziam parecer que a cor do vidro era branca, mas Sasuke tinha certeza que era transparente.

O Uchiha franziu o cenho. – E isso é bom por que?

_Por que se ele queria aníanco teria que roubar do estoque. É fácil por que o aníanco é instável perto de certos elementos e ele tem que ser mantido numa temperatura controlada. – Ela colocou o pequeno vidrinho de aníanco de volta de onde pegara no balcão e começou a caminhar pela sala a procura de alguma coisa que Sasuke nem tinha idéia do que fosse, ainda estava meio perdido no meio de toda a aula de Sakura. – E não é uma coisa que a universidade possa ter em abundancia, ele é perigoso e muito caro. – Ela parou em frente a Sasuke. – Temos que achar a sala das substancias perigosas.

O agente ficou tentado a perguntar como ela sabia de tudo aquilo mas preferiu deixar isso para depois, não queria prolongar a estadia deles ali mais do que já precisavam, além disso, Sakura parecia realmente saber o que estava fazendo; então por que não deixá-la tomar conta da situação?

Saíram da sala de Química Especializada e voltaram ao corredor, Sakura caminhou rápido pelas portas até parar em frente à última do corredor: Perigo! Produtos Perigosos Sob Armazenagem. O aviso parecia extremamente interessante para a rosada. Mas assim que seus olhos verdes se baixam para a fechadura seu sorriso diminuiu.

_A porta é automática. Não tem fechadura. – Ela murmurou. Era verdade, só havia uma plaquinha de metal do lado onde provavelmente alguém autorizado passaria o cartão e entraria.

_Isso deve ser bom, quer dizer que o nosso suspeito além de trabalhar aqui, é importante o bastante para ter permissão de entrar na sala. – Sakura assentiu ainda encarando a porta.

_A sala é vedada. Interessante. – Ela se virou para Sasuke. – Mas ainda precisamos entrar.

Sasuke observou a placa de cartão. Normalmente ele e Naruto atiravam em tudo e a porta abria, mas imaginou que Sakura não ia gostar se fizesse isso. E poderiam ter problemas mais tarde por arrombar aquela sala. O Uchiha por fim suspirou e decidiu o que fazer.

_Considerando que eu fosse importante o bastante para ter permissão de acesso. Onde guardaria meu cartão? – Sakura pensou por alguns segundos.

_Normalmente na secretaria em gavetas trancadas, cartões não podem sair daqui. – Sasuke assentiu.

_Não saia daqui. – Ele ignorou os protestos da Haruno e saiu pelo corredor a fora. Sakura só se perguntava que merda ele iria aprontar para conseguir um cartão. Mas antes que a rosada pudesse pensar em ir atrás dele, algum tempo depois ela ouviu o som de algo se estateando pelo chão. Resistiu a vontade de corredor até a ponta do corredor bem a tempo de ver Sasuke surgir em seu impecável terno preto.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto. Sakura se perguntou como não havia reparado antes o quanto seu novo guarda costas era bonito; ela sacudiu a cabeça para esquecer os pensamentos alheios e se focou em ver o que Sasuke trazia entre as mãos. Um cartão azul.

_Vamos ver. – Ela passou o cartão pela abertura do aparelho e a luz vermelha ficou verde, no mesmo instante a porta foi destravada. Sakura continuou olhando boquiaberta para o Uchiha.

_Como conseguiu? – Ele deu de ombros guardando o cartão no bolso.

_Sou agente do FBI, invadir uma secretaria é moleza. – Ele sorriu a observando de soslaio enquanto a médica tentava se impedir de sorrir.

Os dois entraram na sala e a porta se fechou atrás deles com um clique. Sakura foi direto para um armário e sorriu pegando cuidadosamente um vidrinho pequeno entre as mãos enluvadas. – _Voia lá_. – Ela esticou o vidro para Sasuke poder vê-lo. Uma pequena etiqueta estava agarrada na tampa escrito "aníanco liquido".

E o vidro estava vazio.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Olá gatissimas! Como estão?_

_Então gente, gostaram do capítulo, a Kura-chan serve pra ser agente do FBI também não acham? _

_Só pra avisar, tudo dito sobre química e os componentes químicos citados no capitulo não são verdadeiros, quer dizer, não todos, como eu não sou lá grandes coisas em química (tenho o professor de química mais entediante do mundo, juro) tive que inventar algumas coisas hehe_

_Obrigadissima pelas reviews, sério adorei! _

_Finalmente uma certa resolveu aparecer certo Teh? haha mas tudo bem flor, adoro ler seus comentários, de verdade._

_E as outras lindas que tem me deixado reviews, por favor continuem. E obrigada as gatas que não são registradas no site mas comentam mesmo assim! _

_Domo-arigatou a todas! =D_

_Ps.: Pra quem também esta acompanhando Sound Music, o próximo capitulo será postado segunda ou terça okay? ^^_

_Beijos da Light!_

_Ja ne_


	8. Observando seu sorriso

Naruto não me pertence

**.**

**Juntos Pelo Acaso**

**.**

Capitulo 08 – **Observando seu sorriso**

**_Casa da Rine, 01:28_**

Rine Collin Haruno não estava gostando nada da idéia de sua irmã ainda não estar em casa apesar de ser de madrugada, mandara uma mensagem para ela mas sem resposta. O mesmo com Sasuke, e aquela altura ela só conseguia imaginar as diferentes formas em que poderia torturar o Uchiha caso ele se quer pensasse em se engraçar para Sakura. O colocara como seu vigia por que (embora ela jamais fosse admitir) ele era seu melhor agente, sabia que a irmã estaria segura perto dele, mas é claro que "seguro" é um termo relativo.

A mulher suspirou se apoiando sobre a pia da cozinha, a luz forte da lua que entrava pela janela dava luz suficiente para que lâmpadas fossem completamente desnecessárias; e Rine gostava do escuro. Era bom para clarear as idéias. Ou planejar assassinatos; pensou amargamente. A ruiva bufou passando os olhos pelo cômodo tentando se focalizar em alguma coisa interessante, ou que despertasse seu sono. Os brilhantes olhos azuis pararam no único quadro pendurado na parede da cozinha. Ela poucos dias depois que aderir o rosa a cor definitiva dos cabelos deitada no sofá da antiga casa em Boston segurando um livro, seu bloco de anotações. Fora Sakura quem tinha tirado a foto.

Quando o pai veio até ela com a estranha noticia de que iria se casar de novo, Rine ficou um pouco assustada. Seu pai era um homem recatado e até medroso em relação a pessoas do sexo oposto (embora com os mais íntimos ele fosse extremamente descontraído). Mas é claro que ela ficou feliz. Tinha na época dezesseis anos e ficou animada com a idéia de que iria ter uma meio-irmã de doze anos. Ela sempre quisera uma irmã, embora nunca tenha dito isso aos pais.

No entanto, Sakura Haruno, não era bem o que ela esperava.

Tudo que ouvira a respeito da nova irmã era que ela era quase tão "peculiar" quanto ela mesma; então o mínimo que ela esperava era alguém demasiadamente falante e um tanto sarcástica como a nova noiva de seu pai avisara.

Mas quando elas de fato chegaram, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça da filha de William Collin foi "por que ela tem cabelo rosa?". A segunda coisa foi ver que Sakura era extremamente tímida, talvez por estar com medo como sua mãe afirmava, mas ela não acreditava nisso. Via que Sakura estava se escondendo. Pouco tempo depois descobriu que os colegas de escola a zuavam por causa da cor estranha dos cabelos; e gradualmente isso foi deixando Sakura fechada.

"Que motivo tosco para se afastar de alguém." – Ela dissera quando vira pela primeira vez um grupinho de garotas mal encaradas do sexto ano cochicharem a respeito dos cabelos de Sakura fazendo-a se afastar mais pra um canto sozinha. – "Uma pessoa ter cabelos rosa naturais é algo extraordinário! Hum, já sei!" – Ela deixou os amigos e saiu.

No dia seguinte, na escola, tanto Sakura quanto os próprios amigos de Rine tiveram uma imensa surpresa ao verem a ex-loira com os longos cabelos tingidos de um rosa morango. Ela passou os braços ao redor do ombro de Sakura e sorriu exibindo as madeixas recém pintadas junto aos curtos cabelos rosados da irmã e sorrindo. – "Ficou ótimo não?"

Ninguém mais comentou sobre a cor dos cabelos de Sakura, na verdade, algumas semanas depois muitas alunas começaram a tentar imitar a cor das irmãs Haruno. Foi na tarde daquele dia quando Rine repassava absorta as anotações para a prova que pretendia fazer para começar a entrar para a policia cedo que Sakura se aproximou e tirou a foto. Pela primeira vez as duas estavam em perfeita sincronia.

A chefe do FBI se pegou com um sorriso melancólico no rosto alisando os próprios longos cabelos ruivos.

_Rosa concerteza é a minha cor. – Ela murmurou antes de deixar a cozinha rumando seu quarto.

**Hospital Geral de Konoha, 09:02**

_Então, o que nós faremos agora? – Sakura se controlava para não dar pulinhos de excitação enquanto caminhava pelo hall de entrada do hospital com Sasuke em seu encalço. O agente do FBI usava as mesmas roupas sociais perfeitamente alinhadas e limpas, mas mesmo sendo um homem formado a carranca que Sasuke temava em sustentar no rosto a maior parte do tempo e o fato de sempre andar com as mãos no bolso davam a ele um ar de um moleque encrenqueiro.

Algumas enfermeiras já conhecidas a cumprimentaram assim como alguns pacientes até. Shizune passou rapidamente por eles, estava indo na sala de Tsunade, mas cumprimento Sakura e acenou educada para Sasuke. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas ali que não pareciam se incomodar em nada com a presença do Uchiha.

_"Nós"? – Murmurou Sasuke olhando de soslaio para a médica ao seu lado que prendia os cabelos num desajeitado rabo de cavalo curto.

Sakura o encarou entre a confusão e o inicio de uma raiva. – É. Nós. – Ela acenou para os dois. – Imagino que por tudo que fiz ontem, tenho o direito de acompanhar as investigações hun?

__Acompanhar_ Sakura. – Corrigiu o agente. – Não _participar_.

Ela fez um bico olhando feio para o moreno antes de adentrar num quarto onde uma moça de cerca de vinte e poucos anos estava acordada vendo TV enquanto comia um pudim de chocolate com a colher de plástico amarela. Sasuke sentiu vontade de experimentar aquele pudim. Parecia realmente muito gostoso.

_Como se sente Meguri? – A mulher de curtos cabelos castanhos sorriu enquanto Sakura chegava uma máquina.

_Ótima! Sem dores ou tonteiras. Melhor impossível. – Sakura sorriu sem deixar transparecer muita emoção e continuou a chegar algumas coisas, até que Meguri direcionou os olhos para o homem parado na porta, e franziu o cenho encarando Sasuke dos pés a cabeça. – Hei, Sakura-chan, quem é o bonitão?

Sakura estava de costas, mas Sasuke podia jurar que viu ela ficar levemente enrubescida por causa da paciente, mas não passou um segundo e ela voltou ao normal se virando para a mulher sem olhar para Sasuke. – É um amigo. Um _colaborador _entende. – Ela olhou furtivamente para o homem que olhou para outro lado. Mas Meguri não se deu por satisfeita.

_Na verdade não.

Sakura sorriu sem graça. – Esta tudo O.K. – A medica ignorou a resposta. – Parece que você esta se recuperando super bem da cirurgia, ainda precisa de mais alguns dias, mas em pouco tempo vai estar de volta em casa. – A noticia pareceu ter animado a garota cem por cento, que agora sorria e agradecia a Sakura se esquecendo completamente da presença do policial ali até que Sakura saira.

_O que ela tem? – Perguntou distraidamente Sasuke enquanto voltavam a andar pelo hospital.

_Fez uma cirurgia no rim, ela tinha uma mancha que se mostrava o inicio de um tumor benigno. Viu por sorte num exame de rotina, como ainda estava no inicio a cirurgia já foi suficiente para retirá-lo, mas ela ainda precisa ficar sob supervisão.

_Hum. – Sakura entrou na ultima porta do corredor, da ala leste do terceiro andar onde era sua sala. Sasuke entrou em seguida observando a medica se acomodar na sua poltrona e organizar a papelada e todos os formulários antecipadamente.

_Você ainda não me respondeu. – A rosada indagou de repente ainda mexendo nos papeis sem olhar para Sasuke.

O agente se mexeu no sofá a encarando sob o jaleco branco, por um momento Sasuke imaginou Sakura com aquele jaleco e um óculos fino usando somente as peças íntimas enquanto segurava o estetoscópio sobre o ombro e sorria maliciosamente para ele. Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou acalmar os pensamentos pervertidos. – Não respondi o que?

_O que vamos fazer agora? – Sakura largou o formulário e encarou Sasuke. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do Uchiha. Se ele achava que Rine tinha um olhar de persuasão assustador, era por que nunca tinha visto o de Sakura. Indagou de onde diabos essas garotas vinham para serem tão surpreendentes e assustadoras assim.

Ele desviou o olhar para sobre o ombro da mulher mirando um esqueleto humano atrás dela. – Não posso envolver você nisso, mais do que já fiz. – Ele acrescentou rápido. – Você é a nossa testemunha, tem que ficar a salvo. Acho que já ficou mais do que claro que agora você e a Hyuuga são um alvo. Além disso, se sua irmã se quer desconfiar que eu te arrisquei fazendo algo perigoso. – Sasuke contorceu o rosto numa intensa expressão de desagrado. – Eu nem quero saber o que ela vai fazer.

Mas no fundo, não era o que Rine _ia fazer _se ele passasse tempo demais com Sakura que o preocupava; era o que _ele _ia fazer que era o problema.

Sasuke não viu. Mas nesse momento, Sakura mordeu o lábio com força para conter o sorriso.

_Então você esta com medo da minha irmã? – Ela provocou. O Uchiha a encarou quase que de imediato, _homens. _E caiu na armadilha.

_Eu não tenho medo dela! – Sakura sabia que ele estava mentindo. Rine era uma mulher muito bonita, mas sabia colocar medo em qualquer um, talvez até o próprio _Loki_ tivesse arrepios ao encarar o olhar furioso da irmã.

De novo a rosada segurou o sorriso. Sasuke caira na armadilha, era isso que importava. – Nesse caso posso ajudar você. Veja bem, agora que sabemos de onde o aníanco vem, isso reduz significativamente a lista de suspeitos. Poucas pessoas têm acesso aquela sala, mas eu duvido que você consiga se infiltrar lá para chutar quem é o cara mais suspeito. – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a medica se adiantou para não ser interrompida. – Eu tenho boa formação em química, aprendi muito com um gênio esquisito em Boston e ainda fiz faculdade também. Posso conseguir um estagio ou algo do tipo na Yko e ai, fico de olho no nosso cara, suficientemente perto para apontar com certeza quem é.

A expressão do agente do FBI sentado na poltrona branca era indecifrável, a maioria das caretas de Sasuke eram (pelo menos para Sakura), ele parecia estar decidido a não envolvê-la nisso, no entanto, ela fizera absoluta questão de mostrar o quanto poderia ser útil. Fora isso, o Uchiha parecia avaliar as possibilidades, e principalmente os riscos. Passou-se algum tempo até ele revolver falar.

_Tem certeza que consegue isso? – Um sorriso largo iluminou o rosto de Sakura.

_Mas é claro!

Sasuke a encarou como se soubesse perfeitamente de que ela o faria se arrepender da sua decisão, mais do que ele imaginava, mas ver Sakura tão feliz por conseguir se arriscar tanto deixava os pensamentos pessimistas dele um pouco menores em sua mente. Fisicamente, Rine e Sakura era bem diferentes. A chefe do FBI tinha os longos cabelos rosa escuro, quase ruivos, sempre presos num rabo de cavalo bem feito, Rine era alta e tinha seios bem fartos de pele levemente bronzeada e olhos azuis escarlate. Já Sakura, possuía os cabelos curtos mais claros, na exata cor de uma flor de cerejeira. Os seios menores, e era poucos centímetros mais baixa que a irmã, além de ser bem mais clara. Os olhos tão perspicazes quanto os de Rine, porém os brilhantes orbes verdes de Sakura tinham um brilho de felicidade diferente.

O homem continuou a acompanhar a Haruno pelo hospital o resto do dia, mas não conversaram muito mais depois que saíram da sala da médica; ela mesma parecia estar ansiosa demais em contribuir com a investigação para fazer comentários, fora que aquilo não era assunto a se discutir em qualquer lugar. Já o Uchiha estava compenetrado em tentar antecipar o que estava por vir, e a melhor forma possível de se manter perto de Sakura para a sua própria segurança.

Ele viu a rosada conversar brevemente com a enfermeira chefe Shizune que saia de uma sala de exames periódicos, a morena sorriu e assentiu dizendo mais alguma coisa e depois Sakura sorriu agradecendo. Foi impossível para Sasuke não notar o lindo sorriso que ela carregava no rosto desde a manhã; e pensar que toda aquela alegria era por (em parte) sua causa, fez seus braços formigarem por algum motivo.

**Hipódromo Horses & Sucess, leste de Tókio, 19:19**

Hinata se afastou da arquibancada usando a desculpa de que ia ao banheiro para sair um pouco do hipódromo. Seu pai ficou a olhando com cautela enquanto a via se afastar seguida de perto pelos dois melhores guarda-costas que o dinheiro podia contratar. Assim que a mulher sumiu de vista ele voltou a atenção aos cavalos e soou o apito onde começaram a correr. Hiashi Hyuuga se levantou e começou a gritar incentivos ao cavalo número quatro _Firehead_, enquanto ele tomava a dianteira do grupo.

Sua filha não foi no banheiro é claro. Só precisava tomar um pouco de ar, gostava de vê as corridas com o pai, mas ultimamente tem se sentido sufocada com a super-proteção que ele a fornecia desde a tentativa de seqüestro em Konoha.

Ela olhou brevemente vendo seus dois seguranças ainda em seus calcanhares, não que pensasse em dispensá-los, a própria agente do FBI Rine Collin tinha deixado bem claro que ela era um alvo, e até se oferecera a disponibilizar segurança; mas tanto Hinata quanto seu pai acharam melhor deixarem isso por conta deles mesmos. Hiashi não queria nenhuma desculpa do FBI para não pegarem esses homens. Hinata se apoiou em uma janela observando a noite lá em baixo na rua. Tókio era sempre movimentada.

A Hyuuga começou a se lembrar dos e-mails que vinha trocando com Sakura ao longo da semana sobre o ocorrido. Ao que parecia, a policia não estava ocupada só em achar quem queria seqüestrá-la, pelo pouco que Sakura deixara escapar o buraco era mais em baixo, bem mais em baixo. Ela sabia que a amiga se esforçava para não contar tudo que sabia por que também queria manter Hinata em segurança, mas era fácil para ela, que convivera com Sakura durante tanto tempo na infância, notar como a amiga estava preocupada. A executiva suspirou exasperada e fechou os olhos alguns instantes. Ela não era idiota, tinha uma boa idéia do que estava acontecendo, restava saber os detalhes.

_Senhorita Hyuuga? – Ela demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos, odiava quando atrapalhavam seu momento de paz. Imaginou ser um de seus guarda-costas querendo pedir que ela voltasse a presença do pai ou algo assim, no entanto, quando virou o rosto para encarar Tom ou Luyh congelou.

Os dois seguranças estavam estatelados no chão inconscientes, entre os dois, um homem alto de aparência assustadora a encarava com um sorriso de canto. A pele era anormalmente azulada e os cabelos curtos na mesma cor só num tom mais escuro. Ele usava um longo manto negro com nuvens vermelhas que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Em seu dedo Hinata pode notar uma pequena tatuagem, no dedo indicador a letra A e esquerda um K. AK.

A sensação de choque lhe percorreu a espinha.

_Akatsuki?_

**Continua...**

* * *

_Cara, como eu tinha dito ia postar esse novo capitulo na segunda, e olha só, tô postando isso a exatas 00:01 hahaha_

_dá pra crer? Eu tenho problemas u.u_

_Enfim, muuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, gente, vocês são tão perfeitas! *-*_

_A quem esta acompanhando por favor faça como a Estrelinhakat (sá linda) e tome vergonha na cara e deixe sua review okay? u.u_

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado gente. Já falei que eu adoro escrever essa fic? Pois é, eu adoro._

_E mais! Eu estava pensando numa **segunda temporada de Juntos pelo Acaso **o que vocês acham?_

_Okay já falei demais. Como eu já disse é tarde (I have problems) então vou nessa aqui._

_Beijos pra vocês!_

_Light_


End file.
